The Dream Calling
by Cleresta
Summary: Comments from the Author. Sorry about not writing more but I thought hardly anyone liked it.
1. Dream Calling

An ELFQUEST story  
By: Cleresta  
Disclaimer: I do not own Elfquest (although I wish I did but I am not that talented) Wendy and Richard Pini own Elfquest  
Summary: New enemy with New Elves that need our favorite Elves from Elfquest's help  
Note: this is my first story please be nice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sun Village  
  
He tossed and turned in his furs as the images of his dreams haunted him. Something no someone was calling him. There in the mist by that tree, he turned quickly running as fast as he could but he could still only see its shadow. Suddenly the forest around him went silent completely silent. He couldn't even hear the sound of his own heavy breathing. The silence stretched growing more eerie and yet completely deafening as each second passed. Suddenly the voice called again startling him in the sudden silence "Help Us please somebody help us" it was soft and yet sounded as if it were one voice splintering into many. "Who are you? What do you need?" he cried out as he spotted the shadow once more and started after it. But still no matter how desperately he tried to catch the shadow it still managed to elude him. Then without warning had bolted upward throwing off his furs gasping for breath as if he had run in truth instead of his dreams the cry for help still echoing in his ears.   
  
The sun was rising announcing another day in the Sun Village as Suntop stumbled up a near by mountain. There he sat for sometime trying to figure out his dream. Was it real? Or was he merely longing for yet another adventure? Suddenly a hand on his shoulder startled him. Quickly he turned and looked into the face of Winkin hovering slightly beside him.  
"Do you want something?" He sent. Angry that he had been so involved in his thoughts that he had failed to note the magic of Winkin's approach. But Winkin merely smiled and sat down next to him.  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded again as he watched him looking out across the desert his hair tangling and untangling in the breeze.   
He didn't answer at once, but observed him from the corner of his eye. He had been right. He looked quite confused. "I talked to Sun Toucher."  
"Sun Toucher," he snorted, "always knowing everyone's life."   
"Well what do you expect? What with everything that has happened for the most part recently? I would have told him that he is just being overly concerned but Sun Toucher isn't the only one who has noticed. Even the most unobservant has noticed changes in you. Most common observation is that you no longer are sleeping well. "So, you still don't want to tell me what's wrong?"  
Suntop sighed knowing it was useless to try and argue." it started moons ago. At first there was nothing at all just mist and me. The mist was so thick that you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. Then slowly over time the mist lessened until you could make out a forest, it could be any forest but something tells me that it is a forest that no wolfrider or Villager has ever been to. How do I know this? I have often questioned but I can simply say that it's true. I have ignored the dreams because they stopped there for a while simply repeating the same place and no matter how hard I tried to explore I never seemed to leave the same spot. Then about three days ago the dream changed again I could move and I saw a shadow but I never caught it then I would stop for no reason. After that it is as if everything went silent including my heavy breathing and I would hear a voice calling for help. Then I'd wake up feeling as if I just ran from the Father tree back to the sun Village." Windkin had been silent the entire time and it was making him nervous. " Was it real, Winkin? Or do you think that I merely want another adventure?" Suntop asked quickly trying to break the silence. Winkin didn't seem to notice how nervous Suntop was becoming. Winkin had sat quietly listening to Suntop describe his dream trying to take in all of its possible meanings.   
"Life is never easy, you know?" Winkin said softly to himself even though Suntop overheard and hung his head.   
"You don't think it's just a dream do you?" he asked just as softly.  
Winkin slowly turned his head to look at his young cousin "No I don't"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran thought the forest quickly, quietly barely stirring a leaf to mark her passing. THEY were coming and there were precious few of her people left. But the worst thing was yet to come. As she neared a tree her sharp eyes picked out two shadowed figures guarding the entrance of their new underground home.   
**Any signs? ** She sent quickly knowing that THEY might hear her but still sending was safer than speaking in an open forest.  
**None as of yet** came the equally swift reply.   
She nodded satisfied and stepped through the bushes to the entrance. She was helped inside and greeted warmly by all that she passed despite the fact that she didn't linger in any of the comfortable chambers filled with furs, food, and merriment. She smiled as she quickly observed it as she passed one cave. Her people had been driven out of their homes, hunted, and forced underground living in constant fear but knowing that there was nothing they could do to change that and still they had fun, still they danced for death, life, and for the joy of it. As she neared a chamber far away for the others she stopped to calm herself knowing that the reactions to her news would not be taken well but still she hoped that the elders would still hold onto hope.  
She stood there hovering at the entrance of the chambers waiting for the elders to call her.  
"Come in Child" A gravely voice called. It was Mentu the ancient healer. He was a sweet old elf but had quickly begun to look his age when THE HUNT had started. She tired to smile to him but failed the news she bore was too grave too serious.  
"What news have you?" A gruff voice asked from her left side. She immediately looked at the elder that had spoken. It was Telta. Telta was the only female elder; she had also suffered the most. Since THE HUNT she had not only lost her life mate but her daughter and grandchild as well. Those three were amongst the few that they knew were actually dead and not taken.  
She hung her head unable to hold the elder's eyes a minute longer. "The majority of our people are captives what THEY call salves. They are forced to serve THEM or be severely punished." Several elders gasped in horror but only one spoke the question on all of their minds.  
" Punished how?" It was Brith the rock shaper.  
"They are starved, caged and beaten severely. If that fails then THEY use a method called 'sleep deprivation'. This is when they will not allow our people to sleep or even entire a trance like state."  
A gasp echoed behind her. She turned to see her friend Arrow Song standing there with horror and disbelief filling her gray eyes. "Arrow..." she started before being interrupted by Setria, the life mate of Brith as she hurried up behind Arrow Song.   
"Thousand pardons elders I was just gone for a minute and like sky fire she's gone. Arrow, you know your not allowed out of bed yet." Setria said as she busily tried to push Arrow Song out of the chamber.  
As she turned back to the elders she found them watching her closely.  
"Seeker.... normally I would not ask this of you but have you found a solution to our situation?" Mentu asked the lines on his ancient face clearly showing his concern for their situation and his sorrow for forcing this burden on one, as he viewed it, so young. She sighed not for the first time. Her name was Seeker, named after her ability to find almost anything that she had want or need of often not understanding exactly what she had found. But still as she had as of yet little to no control over her ability it was hard to be specific of what she desired. But still she tried even if the answer made no sense.  
"I think so elder. But I do not understand. This answer came as a dream instead of me finding my way to it. In this dream I am standing in a forest unlike any I have seen attempting to contact someone by a sending but suddenly a fierce mist like none that I have ever seen I can not see my own hands nor can I find the one I am searching for. Then as the dream ends I see a sudden flash of light, the sun I think, and see a vast desert with a mountain ridge in the middle. It is not Song's Haven."  
Silence filled the chamber as the elders muddled through the dream trying to find rhythm and reason to it.  
"Perhaps this dream tells us to leave our ancient home for places unknown. After all a different forest and a desert are places we can flee to." Mentu said thoughtfully.  
"Leave our home? The place where we have watched friends and loved ones grow and live for countless turns?" Tetla snapped at Mentu.  
"Perhaps the dream means that the answer is not here and we can not get to it but they can come here." Brith said before an argument could start. Upon hearing Brith's idea both elders stopped and thought about it before sighing. Any of them could be right and all of them could be wrong. The elders looked at Seeker and sighed "tell us if you have anything new to add."  
Seeker nodded and left the chamber thinking softly to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Howling Rock: two days later  
  
She had dreamt again. It was always the same, she was in a forest and the darkness of the night hung heavily in the air. Something was out there. Watching. Waiting. Hunting. Her. Suddenly in became too much so she sprang from her hiding place to run. Hoping desperately that she would out run the hunter but knowing deep down that it was futile. She leaped over bushes dodged trees. Her nimble feet making only a little sound on the forest floor while her blood pounded loudly in her ears. Then the worst thing that could happen happened. A Dead End. It was a solid rock wall taller than most trees but sheer so she would be unable to climb. It was then that she noticed the bones.... the many bones all noticeable elven bones littering the area before the wall. It was a trap. But even as she whirled to turn around the Hunters where there and a spear flew through the air towards her in ever so slowly. But she could not move. She stood there horror and realization slowly flickering on her features as she watched the spear hurtle towards her. And just the spear reached her she awoke with a start. In had changed tonight. The dream had not ended. It only started again with minor changes and no matter how hard she tried or which path she took she always ended up at that high one's cursed wall again. It was time to find help and as childhood memory flickered through her, Ember went to seek out Pike, the Keeper of Dreams.  
**Pike? ** She sent into his den. She had woken him up as she had expected it being barely dawn.  
**Yes? ** Came the sleepy reply.  
**Can I talk with you? **Was her hesitant answer to his reply. Suddenly she was embarrassed over her senseless dreams but knew that senseless or not she had to tell someone and High One's knew Teir and Mender were not the elves for the job.  
His tone was alert with curiosity when he replied. **Of course give me a minute and we'll walk. ** After he exited his den and they had been walking for a while. She finally got to the problem of her dreams. And told Pike everything. At first Pike hadn't said anything but not for long. "There is the possibility that your dreams are a reflection of some hidden fears that you have as our space in this world is getting smaller and smaller and the humans as well as others still fear us and will hunt us. Or it could be something else entirely. Perhaps you should talk this over with Savah, Tammain, or even Suntop. But remember dreams do not always happen here and now." His tone was apologetic that he could not help his young chieftess but also held a hint of concern as if the dream meant more than what he had let on but Ember did not question it as she watched the sun rise over the horizon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R 


	2. Dreams Take Shape

Disclaimer : I don't own Elf Quest  
Prevously: Suntop and Ember had strange deams.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the Snowy Mountains on the same day as Ember's Dream:  
  
Venka had accepted temporary chieftess position until she found her mother. It had been a few years of searching since she had left the Wolfriders after the battle for the palace. And she had found nothing. It was as if they had simply vanished but she hadn't given up hope. Aroree ahd settled into life with the Go Backs pretty easily as had Two Edge. The Go Backs had constructed a temporary shelter for the night and it was half done. There were three huge tents. One of the adults for they were still the joining crazed elves that she had heard tell of as a child. The next for the cubs to play and sleep in that was nothing new. Aroree was probably in there now telling them stories. The final one was for Two Edge and her to sleep in. Only he knew of the dreams that haunted her and now she regreted telling him of the dream because it had brought back unwanted memories of Winnowill. There wasn't much to the dream only a deep forest with a firey mountain near. Something was there. Something that was similar to Winnowill only much much worse. It was coming and it was evil. Every night it got closer and closer. It wanted something. And Venka had thought during the dream that it had wanted her. To say it scared her was like saying that the Palace of the High Ones is just a normal bit of rock that could be found every where.   
"Venka?" Aroree called softly a few feet away. Venka turned slowly to look at her old friend and sighed. "So he told you?" she asked Aroree softly. "Of the dream yes." Aroree said jsut as softly coming to hover beside her. "what do you think it means?" Venka looked startled at the question as if she had never considered that the dreams could be anything more than a nightmare. Aroree knew better. "I think that there is something out there some where hunting someone and it scares me." Aroree looked thoughtful."Does it scare you more than Winnowill? Or is it Winnowill?" Now it was Venka's turn to be thoughtful. "No,Winnowill never really scared me. It was the thought of what she could do that frightened me... but this...this is different. It could be one of her creations on the lose and I am sensing the evil she left on it or it could be something else. I just don't know."   
*****************~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Several days later:  
The elders had called for council and everyone was there. Seeker silently counted and then sighed. Thier numbers had once been eight eights. Now they were a mere three eights. Mentu had started speaking. His voice had none of the formalities that had once resided in a council such as this. "We have several course of actions that we may persue. It is true that in the last couple of moons when our hunters have gone out we have not been hunted by the enemy but still the scent of danger is near. We must decide what to do." Murmurings broke out amongst the elves excitedly. Seeker as well as her friends shook thier heads ruefully knowing exactly what was going through their minds. Could this be the end of our exile to these caves?   
*They are silly* Arrow sent openly to her friends.  
*They are hopeful* Seeker returned.  
*They are idiots!* Cloud Chaser snapped back.*They know of nothing out of these caves except what the elders have chosen to tell them.*  
*No good will come of this council.* Spear sent to them as he come to sit beside his lovemate, Seeker.   
*We know We know* they all sent to him at once causing him too wince at the irrated mental tone.   
An male elf spoke up as the mutters quieted down. "We should return to the woods immediately."  
Many nodded thier heads in agreement. "My fellow elves," Brith said as he stood by Mentu "We all miss the green lushness of our forest homes but we must not be hastey. The danger could still be there." The mutterings didn't cease and the elders were fast losing their battle for caution to their people's hopeful need that the terror is over. Unable to take anymore Sherak stood. he was relatively young elf compared to most in the room dressed in deep browns and blues. He stood tall, taller than most of the elves here except for Mentu, his dusky blond hair glowed in the firelight. "Stop it all of you!" he shouted over the noise that the other elves were making. The other elves stopped and stared at him. He was usually the quiet elf the one that slide through a life where everyone else made the decsions. "I know we want to return to our old lives in the woods. I know we all weant this nightmare to end. But listen if we do anything stupid at this point in time...if we do anything without caution than we all could pay the price. We must not let our hopes rule us entirely. Caution is what we need for we all know how tricky those HUNTERS are." As his friends and family mulled overr his words the elders looked at him gratefully. A young female stood up carefully placing a hand on her distended belly. "I do not wish to birth my child or raise it in a cave." She cried in anger and disapair. The mutters started once again louder than before. This time it was Sertia who spoke out. "I know that, Helia. Just as I know that none of us would wish to raise our childern in a place such as tjis. After all so many of us can barely stand to live here. But we haven't even been here for a full turn of the seasons. All we are asking is to use caution. Helia, you have a full four moons before you can even think about the birth of your child. I ask that you try and give us that time to find out if it is really safe to go back to the forest. For all our sakes, Helia." Sertia sent a small smile to her lifemate and elder, Brith, who promptly smiled back.  
Tetla was the next to speak. "I... no We all know that we wish to return home to the forest. We all wish that the time of it is now. But Can we be certain that the Hunters are not lying in wait for us? Can we be certain that it is the time to do so? Think of these things before any of you speak again." the silence that filled the chamber as deafening as one and all were thinking and thinking hard on Tetla's words. Tetla who had lost so much. Tetla who many knew longed for the home of her family. Tetla who everyone knewwould pretty much jump at the chance to return to the place of so many happy memories. Then in the shadows a tentative voice spoke out. "What about Seeker? what does she say?" Seeker sighed she had known that the subject of her would be brought up and she thought about the dream last night. It had almost been as clear as the water in the thicket on a summer day.  
*****************~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
(the Dream)  
There had been three elves with shifting lights behind them. One a male with golden hair,sparkling blue eyes and browninsh skin. He had a golden light behind him and in that light it looked to be a desert. The next one was female. She had flaming red hair, the same sparkling blue eyes as the male as well as the brown skin. Behind her stood a soft green and blue light and in that light looked to be a soft grassy area like a neverending meadow. The last one was female as well. She had flowing ebony hair, strinking yellow eyes and brown skin as well. Behind her stood a grayish light and in the light was snow topped mountains. What strange elves these were, Seeker thought to herself as she looked at them. Then she spoke softly. "Will you help us? Something is hunting us and we know not what it is. It looks to be human and yet we know it is an elf. Help us please?" They other elves looked confused then for the first time looked at each other. They all looked startled to the others there but they did not speak. Slowly as one they all nodded. Then the male spoke "we will come to you. Hold on we are coming." Then they turned to thier lights and started to walk away. But how will they come? Seeker thought but she found she could not say any more. Then the male turned to look at her once more and she felt it that stirring deep inside of her. it scared her even as it soothed her then he was gone and she had woken up.  
*****************~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Seeker snapped out of her thoughts as Arrow softly nudged her in her side. She sighed once more and stood. "I say that caution is our best bet right now and to due otherwise is unwise." it was the male from the beginning, he was standing once more. "We know of your dreams so tell us do they give anymore than what has been told? Do they say anything about us standing quietly in these cursed hollow walls of stone?" She felt her lovemate stirring beside her letting her know that he would deal with this snake if she wantted him to. Seeker smiled and sent *be calm. I knew this would happen* then to the man and her people she replied " Yes they have." Silence filled the hall once more "They have told me that help is on the way and we must hold on a little while longer." The elders exchanged looks for this is the first that they had heard of this. It was Lilitha the glider who spoke first "Who is coming and what help have they offered?" Seeker sighed knowing that they the other elves had only spoken of coming. "They are other elves. From a desert where the sun burns from a grassland that carries hills and seasons and from a mountain where there is snow throughout the seasons. As tothe help I know not. What help can they offer us when we don't even know what is hunting us." Lilitha sighed at that everyone that they had sent out to look for answers had never returned and Cloud Chaser spoke of a Cavern wall littered with bones but no creature. She had barely made it back. Both of her wings had been broken yet she had not seen what had attacked her. They only had what Arrow Song had seen the day of the first attack and she had been left of dead amongst the bodies of her loved ones. The council continued around her as she sighed deeply. She told herself it was enough to know that help was coming but how and when where to answers for later.  
*****************~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
After telling Savah all he knew of the latest dream which had been remarkably clear, Savah had bid Suntop to contact Timmain in the Palace of the High Ones to seek her advice and aid. It was a long and hard send evan with Little Palace helping. Timmain and Skywise had left the World of Two Moons once again. Suntop was exhausted and Timmain was excited more elves... more childern of her friends. Skywise was pensive. These new elves were in trouble and the last couple of elves that they had met were not a memory worth having. Winnowill, the insane Egg, just to name a few. Then Timmain grew silent once more as she was locking into another sending. It was Ember this time...she needed to speak with her brother about some dreams could they come a pick up her tribe and take them to Sorrow's End. Timmain was silent for a long time after the sending ended. "Skywise." he looked startled but quickly recovered "We may have a bigger..."then she stopped as another sending reached her it was Venka. Then as the Sending ended, Timmain sighed once more and quickly commanded the palace to Howling rock to pick up Ember and her tribe. "We may have a much bigger problem than we thought."Three elves... three extremely strong elves in thier own way had had the same dream just about and all three swore that the new eleves were in dire need of help. Timmain sighed once more why couldn't anything ever be easy.  
*****************~~~~~~~~~******************  
read and review please 


	3. Disaster Strikes

The Dream Calling  
Disclaimer : I don't own Elfquest  
Author's Note: Aroree has been sharing dreams with the kids of the Go-Backs in attempt to heal her own dreamless state. Thus, she had to be told about Venka's dream.  
Perviously: More Dreams and loud mouths  
  
Chapter Three: Disaster strikes   
  
As Timmain flew the palace from space towards the World of Two Moons, a frantic sending reached her mind...it was Savah and the rest of the Sun Villagers crying out in panic. Urging more speed out of the palace Timmain landed it quickly on the out edges of what was the Sun Village. It was under water! Timmain quickly opened an opening in the top of the palace as Windkin started floating the villagers into the palace. Savah and little palace were the first to enter. Skywise was frantic. "Mother of Memory, what has happen?" Timmain looked at Savah courious as well. Savah was shaken. "I don't know...The day started out so still and serene. Perhaps too still. Then Windkin saw in the distance the Smokey moutain heave a great puff of smoke and then start spitting fire and black rain. Then just as we were heading for the caves, there was nothing. no sound no animals crying in fear. Nothing. they the land gave this great heave for a while. We all ran into the cave and Adhri sealed it and concentrated her powers in keeping us safe and the walls from falling around us. Then Windkin gave a great shout that had us climbing the mountian to the outside. And there was so much water...drinkable water and Sorrow's End was filling up with it. then Windkin pointed towards the outside and our heart sank even further. We were sourounded by water. That is when we called for you. The water was getting higher and Adhri couldn't hold off the pressure pushing on the rocks for much longer." Timmain sighed quietly. She knew that this was Fates hand and that the Sun Village wouldn't be uncovered for many turns of the seasons. Windkin flew in as Dart and the other Jackle Riders entered and both of them informed Savah and Timmain that everyone was inside the palace. Timmain nodded and mentally commanded the palace to the Frozen Mountains to go and get Venka.   
@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ember had a bad feeling. A Very Bad feeling. She had taken her dreams before the council of her tribe but they had no answer as to what it meant. Then just as quickly as that the dream came it became crystal clear someone was in need of help. The girl in the dream represented a whole new tribe of elves. They were in danger. In the last drean Suntop and Venka had been there as well. Just after the dream ended Ember gathered up her sleepy little tribe and sent to Timmain. Timmain had responded to their sends and her tribe members had droped out of the sending...Timmain had said she'd be there in two days. So Ember had told her tribe that she would be going to consult Timmain and Savah as well as Suntop about her dream and set thier course to help the other elves. What had her tribe said..."Punkernuts Ember! your not leaving us behind while you have all the fun or the danger." So now they are waiting for Timmain and the palace but Tammain was late. Ember started pacing around Howling Rock and most of the tribe left her to it, knowing she did not want to be distrubed. That is most everyone except Tier.   
*Lovemate stop. That hole your making in the ground is big enough.* He sent playfully. Ember just growled at him not even bothering to send a response.   
*Alright if you want to make a hole be my guest...so do you want any help?*Tier said hoping to take her mind off her problem by goading her into a fight and then...Tier fought to keep the grin off his face as he thought about the "then". His plan was working beautifully. Ember leaped at him fist raised and fire burning in her eyes with the lingering thought of blood for distrubing her. Then a flash of pink light sailed across the sky and landed behind them. Ember's fist connected with Teir's face, straight into his nose. Blood spurted down and the distinct sound of a bone breaking lingered in the air but she was already gone racing towards the palace which had just landed. She had entered it by the time Mender came up to admire Ember's beautiful art work.  
"It's broken you know." Mender said cheerfully as he fixed Teir's problem.  
"Shut up you son of a half human troll!"  
@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~  
next chapter: Big talk between everyone be there! Oh yeah and dont forget to review I need your input so I can make this story better.  
Bye Bye for now !  
Cleresta 


	4. Council

The Dream Calling  
Disclaimer: I do not own Elfquest!   
AN: thank you everyone for reviewing! Thanks to my sister Angeisdove for editing and tweaking my story!  
Previously: Floods, Fists and Fury  
  
Chapter Four: Council,The quest begins   
  
As night fell over Howling Rock, the elves gathered in the council area to hear of each the story their freinds had to tell. Timmain resided over the gathering as the many tribes talked quietly amongst themselves until finally Mother Moon and Baby Moon had risen well over the horizon and Tammain then spoke. "We have gathered here to hear a dream from three people and then to decide what to do." She then motioned for Suntop to step up to speak first. "I have dreamed for the last turn of the season of a deep forest. In that forest somewhere someone is calling for help...." As his dream unfolded the gathered elves stirred and shifted. Their thoughts were simple..The last couple of times Suntop had 'heard' elves, a war had broken out and the cost had been high. "...Each time that the dream occured the images started to become clearer and clearer. Then the final dream was different. In this dream there had been three elves with shifting lights behind them. One a female that I had never seen before with silver hair, sparkling green eyes and extremely pale skin. She had a silvery light behind her and in that light it looked to be a desert. The next one was female as well. It was Ember!, my sister. Behind her stood a soft green and blue light and in that light looked to be a soft grassy area, like a never ending meadow. It must be the grasslands that border Howling Rock. The last one was female as well. It was Venka! Behind her stood a grayish light and in the light was snow topped mountains. The Frozen Moutains. What a strange elf, Suntop thought to himself as he looked at her. Then she spoke softly. "Will you help us? Something is hunting us and we know not what it is. It looks to be human and yet we know it is an elf some how. Help us please?" Suntop confused but looked at the others for help. As far as he could tell they had nothing to offer. However, slowly as we all nodded as if struck by the same thought: help this elf. Then I spoke "we will come to you. Hold on we are coming." Then as we turned to our lights and started to walk away, I could feel her confusion and her uncertainty. So I turned to look at her once more and felt something stir deep inside of me. That stirring scared me as well as her but the look had obviously soothed her before the dream broke." Suntop took a slow bracing breath and just as slowly releasing it as Ember started to speak.   
" I have dreamed for the last moon of a deep forest. In that forest someone is hunting me. It is humans and yet there is something else there with them. Something that I can't see or hear but it is there and I run...(see first chapter for details)...and then as I turn they throw a spear straight at my chest and I fall. My last dream is mush the same as Suntop's only from my position and there was no last look."  
Everyone was silent holding thier thoughts and questions until the end. Savah and Timmain's face held no emotion as they listened intently to their childern's tales. Finally Venka started speaking. "I have dreamed only recently. Of something dark and dangerous. It is human and elf. And there is something very different about it. It is magic yet not. My last dream was exactly like Ember's." She finished talking and sat next to Two-Edge and Aroree waiting for someone to speak but no one had so much as stirred not even little Pol.   
"My Childern, a puzzle has been placed before us to deal with as we please. To go or stay that is for us to say. A cry for help has been heard. But though the years help has often led to disaster. So think wisely before you cast your vote to go or to stay." Savah's voice softly chanted breaking the silence.  
Yepat, a Go-Back male, spoke up. "I say we help them. Any in need should be helped expecially against a man-elf whatever that is."  
"But what is it?" Scouter snapped back."We should not rush in like a bristle boar!"  
"Yet we can't ignore a cry for help" cried one of the Sun Villagers.  
"Mother?" little Pol asked  
Tyleet looked at her young cub and smiled at him. "Yes Little One?"  
"Are these man-elf's like those monsters we hunt?"Pol asked curiously. Tyleet sighed. "Prehaps it is but prehaps it is not."  
All around them the council argued and deamanded almost out of control as Go-Back brashness went against the cautious Wolf-Riders.  
Suprisingly the Sun Villagers for the most part; namely minus the Jackle-Riders; were siding with the Go-Backs.  
"Enough." Timmain commanded. "There is little we know and more that we don't. Think of this, my childern's childern (she means everyone not just the Wolf-riders), there is a group of elves out there somewhere being hunted and killed by an enemy they don't know. There is a group of elves out there asking for our help. Do we honor that request?"  
Dart stepped forward "For the Jackle Riders, I say yes we honor that request but we can not just go in there rashly like some elves I know or we will be the ones hunted before you can say High Ones."  
Yepat also stepped forward. "For the Go-Backs, I too say yes we honor that call but the longer we sit here and talk the less people we have to save. We are wasting time."  
Nightfall then stood and stepped forward. "For the Wolf-Riders of Howling Rock, I say yes as well but some things need to be talked about."  
Yepat threw up his hands in the air."Whats to talk about?" He shouted only to be stopped by a quick and silencing look from Timmain. Sun-Toucher spoke "For the Sun Village, I say yes to honor the request but prehaps some here do not understand the conquences of jumping into water without first testing the tempeture."   
"What are you talking about old one?" Yepat asked clearly confused. After all what did water have to do with helping an elf tribe? The answer sat just a few feet away. Pike. Pike grinned at the old elf as he too stood. "I believe that tale is mine to tell. If I may High One?" At Timmain's nod Pike continued "When I was a young and foolish elf" there were a few snikers at that "we had just moved into Sorrow's End. Now there was quite a few warmed bathing pools just waiting for an elf to swim. Now there I was on a hot sunny day, so hot that I thought that my clothes would become cooked like the meat the humans and the Villagers favored. Thats when I spotted a pool. I was so happy to see it that I immediately had started running towards throwing my clothes this way and that. Then I leaped into the air and slashed into the waiting pool. Now I had expected it to be warmer than what I was use to but I never expected it to be scalding hot. So just as I had leaped in I immediately leaped back out again." All of the gathered elves allowed themselves a chuckle at Pike's foolishness.   
Yepat sighed now understanding the lesson, not liking it one bit but still they had a point. "So...what do you all want to talk about?'  
Dart nearly growled his impatience when Savah spoke "Yepat. There are many here who bear the scars of impatience. Just as many here know that things are not always what they seem. Where are these elves? Will these elves be like Winnowill or worse? What exactly is hunting them? If they know not then we must find that out before we put ourselves in any danger? Who will go on this quest? And where will those who stay go? These are but a few of the questions that we must face before we go."  
Suntop stepped forward to address the gathering "Each of us was given information. My is that they are on a large island somewhere to the south of Sorrow's end but about level with the Forevergreen."  
Venka also joined him "My information is vague. There is something evil there and it is hunting and killing. Whether it is an elf gone bad like Winnowill or something she made or even something entirely different, I do not know. I think that it is something entirely different prehaps like the Madcoil. Made by magic on accident."  
Ember stepped forward as well coming to stand beside her brother and Venka. "My information is also vague yet as sharp as a sword. The enemy uses humans to help it hunt down the elves. They drive the elves into a certain place and there they kill them but to what end I do not know but we do know man is dangerous far more so than before the long sleep. As to what it is...no but they do sense something with thier hunters while they run and it is that someething that drives them into the cavern."  
Windkin spoke "So basically we don't know either way so we must choose who goes with great care but that still leaves where to put the people who stay. Sorrow's End is out. What about leaving them here?"  
Ember sighed."that depends on how many we take. I know Tyleet, Pol, Krim, Redlance, Teir, and Dewshine are staying for sure I'd like to leave Pike as well but we may need him." She turned to Venka clearly indicating that it was her turn to decide which of the Go-Back stays or goes. "We have four females that are pregeant so they will stay as will the other little ones. I think maybe four or five hunters to stay and protect them should be good. Since the war, the Go-Backs have not been have as many childern as they should." The Venka looked at Suntop and he looked at Dart. "The majority of the Sun Folk will be staying here as they will not be very helpful against the enemy and I can only spare Dodria to stay."  
Sun Toucher looked at Savah and she nodded "I am going as well" he said with a soft note of command edging his voice. Immediately the Sun Folk protested loudly. So loudly that the wolves let out a loud bark in protest. Sun Toucher merely held up his hand for silence. "This enemy has not been seen nor has it been heard in all of the dreams this is repeated over and over again. Prehaps this thing cannot be seen or heard only sensed. And I can see things that you all can not quite clearly." Still the Sun Folk cried out thier disbelief before finally turning toward Savah and Timmain for guidance. It was Toorah who answered "It is his choice and his wish to go. Those that are not going on this quest where do you wish to stay?"  
Skywise looked at Dart, Venka and Ember each arguing with the other about where to keep their tribesmen. It was down to Howling Rock or the Frozen Mountains "Why not take them to Cutter?" All three of them looked at him before grinning and nodding. Council was ended.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
As the sun rose over the horizon signaling day once more. The elves where all heading out to the Palace when Ember caught up to Dart.  
"So how did you sleep?"he asked inquringly. Ember glanced at him sideways confused."Well. why?"  
Dart laughed softly "while your brother was dreaming these dreams he did not sleep to well and since the dreams are done I thought to ask." Ember turned back to look at Howling Rock. "I fell alsleep as soon as you guys got settled for the council. By the way why is Sorrow's End out of the question?"  
Dart laughed again as he continued to walk. "Thats because its flooded at the moment"  
Ember looked confused and stopped "Its what?"  
Dart laughed once more and said "It's flooded"  
Ember looked at the retreating Dart "IT'S WHAT?!?!?!"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Thanks!  
Read & Review  
Next Time : What Cutter thinks and who will he take in, whats going on with the new elves, more casulties 


	5. Disaster Stikes Again

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
Disclaimer: I do not own Elf Quest  
Previously: Council, Dreams Told, and Decisions Made  
  
Chapter Five: Disaster Strikes Again  
  
Four days ago:  
  
A rumble of the volcano was the only warning that Seeker and her lovemate had that something was wrong. They sprang from the furs that littered the floor and ran for the meeting chambers. Every elf that was left had gathered there. Mentu was speaking calmly to the crowd as they ran up." Please calm down-."   
A frantic send burst though his speech **Get out of the caves! Everyone get out of the caves!** it was Mist Dancer. The crowd was quiet for a few precious seconds before they burst into motion everyone dodging this way and that to get what they held dear. Some picking up children others gathering and herding lifemates, lovemates, parents and siblings through the entrance of their rocky home. Only one foolish elf maiden remained unseen gathering her belongings, her furs, clothes, medallion and others items of little importance. Then there was a loud crack that sounded as the cave walls gave away to the lava started pooling on the top of the mountain. The Maiden let out a terrible scream as she dropped everything and desperately tried to race toward the entrance to out run the fast flowing molten lava and reach her people. She reached the entrance but her people were gone and heading for the desert to try to reach the other side of the island where the far off reef would protect them from the racing lava. The Maiden never stood as chance just as she reached the out side she tripped and fell head first into the lava that had already swept through there.   
  
The children made no sound as they raced across the vast forest and into the desert the lava was only a little ways behind them. The air was thick with smoke. It stung both eyes and lungs of the terrified elves as they fled away from their home for another time. Crossing the desert was their only hope. But as the night wore on the sky that had long since turned gray with ash and smoke gave a great grumble as sky fire flashed. Then a shout came. Who had yelled instead of sent? The answer came from Arrow Song, but she quickly explained **we must climb up!** she sent **there is water coming a huge amount of water and look up at the sky it to is about to release its fury.** Understanding the logic and wisdom of Arrow Song sending, they climbed into the sturdiest trees they could find and as they did the rain started to flow in harsh and fast pounding rhythm. A child pointed excitingly shouting to be heard over the rain "Look Mama! The rain is pointing out the fire!" As the adults looked to where the child was indeed pointing to. The elves gave up a prayer of hope that their forest home would not be destroyed and they would not die with it. The rain continued throughout the night until the land started to rumble as if thousands of humans were stumping around. The rumbling grew louder and louder until it drowned out all the sounds except for it. Then there was a mighty wave that the elves saw crash into the mountains and the volcano. Instantly a great hiss filled the air as the water dissipated and the lava hardened. A cheer sounded through the elven tribe as the mist that formed covered the entire forest in a soft rainfall. As the elves slowly made their way back toward their new home, they found that they were unable to open the door. It had been sealed shut with the lava that had made them flee from it. What they did find made them Thank the High Ones that the children did not accompany them. They found the Maiden, Rhintina.   
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Father Tree had been the home of the Wolfriders since Goodtree's time as chief but the Wolfriders had to leave their home to escape a raging fire that devastated the entire forest. Now many eights of eights later the Father Tree is restored and is once again the home of the Wolfriders. These were the elder Wolfriders who had had enough of quests and danger and felt their mortality. This was the home of Cutter, blood of ten chiefs, tribe.   
Now as day breaks in the horizon, the Wolfriders are preparing to sleep once again, following the age-old tradition of sleeping during the day and hunting at night. But on this day the dawn brought something a little extra. A blinding flash of light that signaled the arrival of the Palace of the High Ones. As Cutter and his lifemate, Leetah the healer, raced towards the Palace, their children came out to embrace their much-missed parents.  
  
Greetings were exchanged and yet another council was called to inform the Wolfriders of everything that had transpired.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Same Day as the Wolfrider's Council (Cutter's Tribe)  
  
Arrow Song tossed and turned in her sleep as a nightmare engulfed her dreaming mind. The sky was clear and the daystar's light filtered through the trees. The festival of snow was just a few days away and everyone was busy. Arrow Song knew what day it was: the day of the first attack. She turned towards her family where her parents and sister lived. As she burst through the doorway she paused there was her family calmly sitting at the table about to talk of the things that they were going to do today. It was so normal that Arrow Song started to believe that the moons in those deep dark cave were the true nightmare. But she knew better just as she knew the outcome of today's events but still she tried. "Father"   
Her father turned to her smiling. He was a gruff looking man with a big bushy beard and twinkling eyes. "There is my eldest! Come here and give your father a hug." he exclaimed as if it had been seasons since they had last seen each other. Instead Arrow Song knew that it had only been last night at the Dance. But instead of her usual protest, Arrow Song leaped into his arms and let lose a few tears of joy as she breathed in a scent that was just her fathers. Then her mother joined in the hug, knowing in that way that all mothers know, to join in. Her mother was a sweet and soft woman who was the living incarnation of motherhood although she swore that unless they recognized one more time, two was her childbearing limit. Finally her sister joined. Little Waterfall was the perfect combination of the two parents. While she had the gentle curves of her mother she had her father's love of life. She was the apple of her sister's eye. Arrow Song...no she was Water Song still; it was the events of this day that caused the change her name. Water Song had taught her everything that she knew quietly taming the raging Waterfall that was her sister while she was awake but Water Song had loved every minute of it. Finally the embrace ended and she tried to start once again "Father..."  
He just smiled "Yes my sweet song?"   
Then Arrow Song came face to face with a problem the size of a human how to convince her parents, her friends, and her tribe that humans would attack and for the most part kill the majority of the tribe? Perhaps just tell them the truth no that wouldn't work they'd say that I've spent too much time with my sister or my lovemate. A vision? No I don't have visions and everyone knows that. what about a...yes that works. "Father I had a nightmare last night that was just completely terrible."  
Her mother instantly patted her hand "If this is about you and your new lovemate then that's just perfectly normal..."  
Arrow Song sighed impatiently "no this isn't about him." Count on her mother to find the joining factor in everything. Arrow Song tried once more. "In the dream you were all killed by humans and the humans attacked today" Her parents looked horrified as the very ancient legends came to life in their heads even her sister looked slightly worried before she let out an astounding "Puckernuts! Mom why does my elder sister, who has little to no imagination, get all the best dreams?"  
"Now dearest, you know your sister has a great imagination. Now did he sooth you back into slumber, dear, like a good lovemate ought to?"  
"Mother!" Arrow Song snarled impatiently. She knew her mother meant well but joining wasn't the cure all for all problems. Arrow Song suddenly felt the urge to cry once more. Wasn't her family wonderful? They couldn't even get the smallest hint of the upcoming disaster but they could try and tease her out of whatever dark mood she was in. There was still her father...  
"Little Song, is there something that you're worrying about and not telling us? Because you know the last time any of our tribe was ever confronted by a human was back before Mentu's time. I know! your lovemate has asked you to be his lifemate despite the fact there hasn't been a recognition" Arrow Song sighed so much for familial support. Arrow Song decided to stop trying to get them to understand her and enjoy spending the day with her now-dead family.  
  
The day went with such speed that it was if it hadn't happened at all. Then the attack came and Arrow Song cried out as she watched her mother get run through her father yell such a cry of grief that it drowned out all the other sounds as he charged the human that killed her mother. The human fell but so did her father. Arrow Song frantically looked around for her lovemate and sister and stopped breathing. There was her lovemate fighting with a human in front of her sister. Arrow Song frantically raced towards them her arrows flying in all directions as she speed along but she was to late. Her lovemate fell and her sister turned towards her and did not see the human behind her, and he stabs her with a knife in the back. "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed as she woke up in her furs. Seeker and Cloud Chaser were there looking at her with such sorrow and sympathy that she broke down for the first time since it happened.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hi there just decided to give you a little character insight. Did you like? Read and review.  
Next chapter: Farewells, hellos, and impulsiveness 


	6. Arrival To A New Way

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
Disclaimer: I do not own Elf Quest  
Previously: Disaster, Dreams and Nightmares  
  
Chapter Six: Arrival to a New Way   
  
Father Tree  
  
There wasn't much that the Wolfrider's could do to help but they took in the Sun Village, Ember's Wolfriders and the Go-Backs but they said that so many elves in one spot particularly in the forest was a bad idea. It drew to much attention to them given how much they would need to hunt. But with hearts a little heavy friends and families need to part. Leetah stood next to her parents and sister quietly saying farewell and good luck to her father despite the fact that she had been the loudest one against his going but accepting now that her cubs would need his guidance and wisdom. She lingered a moment longer before moving to join her lifemate Cutter to wait their turn to say farewell to their cubs.  
Across the way an emotional farewells were surrounding the area. Ember was talking with her lovemate Tier about staying and helping everybody out while she took Mender along as a healer. Tier protested. "But I'll be much more helpful than that peace loving..." Ember cut him off quickly "When you can heal broken bones and cuts than you can come along as a healer but not before than!" Tier was about to protest when Mender walked by and said "see ya around Hunter!" Tier growled as was just about to make a response when Ember turned away having spotted her mother and father free. Leetah embraced her cub. Leetah's mind started thinking back to Ember's childhood and forward causing the healer to grip her daughter tighter. "I am proud of you my daughter" this came from Cutter as he to joined in the embrace. Ember smiled as she to tightened her grip on her parents. Then shouts broke out as the Go-Backs leaped up to witness the fight that was starting behind them. Tier and Mender had just fallen onto the forest floor and were rolling around like a couple of pups playing. Ember sighed as she pulled away from her parents. "Puckernuts you two! Can't I take you anywhere?" she called as she reached down and pulled Mender up by his ear and sent openly **If you don't get your sorry hide into that palace and stay there I'll leave you behind as well.** Mender was released and slowly slunk off and into the palace. Tier started laughing. Wrong move. **As for you**Ember started as she turned to face the grinning male **if you don't shut your trap I am going to make Petalwing sing too you for as long as your here!** the Go-Backs grumbled as she stumped off towards her parents once again. Meanwhile other lifemates were making their farewells. Dewshine, Tyleet, Pol and Scouter were bidding each farewell even though Scouter's was mixed with don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Pike and Krim were enjoying a good and hearty laugh as well as a couple of swallows of dreamberry juice. Adhri and Winkin were also sharing fond farewells even though they had been expecting this for many days now. Windkin went to visit his mother before joining the others in the palace. Moonshade Strongbow and Dart had spent the day that he'd been here catching up and while he was no longer comfortable with the title parents, Dart had accepted them as friends and elders. Suntop took a quick moment to bid his parents farewell although his wasn't as excited as his sister's, than went to bid Savah a farewell. Leetah took a moment to look around before she spotted Aroree. Healing Aroree was one of the most challenging things she had ever done short of trying to heal Winnowill and Leetah wanted to know how it was working. It was doing just fine. Aroree now spent about a quarter of the time she slept in her own mind before seeking out the children or another's for comfort. Cutter took one look around and immediately started towards Skywise. Both brothers were silent for a minute before they started speaking at the same time. Most of it was normal stuff I-missed-you and why don't you visit more often. Finally they were off, leaving Cutter with only his lifemate and a Holt full of elves. Then last minute sends split the air as the Palace glowed and then vanished. "So when do we eat?" asked a Go-Back maiden that was very obviously pregnant.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Suntop had landed the Palace right outside a mountain riddled with caves. A mixed group of elves would look around to try and find the new elves. Winkin, Dart, Ember, Venka, Yepat, Aroree, Scouter, Suntop and Sun Toucher as well as their wolves and jackal would go. As they left the palace each of the elves was suddenly struck with a sense of something horrible and evil. But the elves move resolutely ahead quietly, not even sending, searching for the elves in danger. Scouter climbed up the mountain with Aroree at his side quickly scanning the horizon for any elven activiaties?. Nothing, then out of the corner of his eye movement burst through the clouds. It was an elf with wings heading straight for them but before he could call a warning elves started coming out of the bushes besides them. The elf with wings landed and stepped forward as well as two others. They were all striking. The one with wings was like a giant black bird. Her hair was wild and untamed black. Her complexion was a pale moonlight color. But her eyes were the most striking of all a bright blade blue, much like Cutter's eyes only brighter. Her outfit was black as well yet instead of immediately flashing to Winnowill's cruel face, Scouter thought of instead of his mother Clearbrook. The one next to her looked just like the girl in Suntop, Ember, and Venka's dream. Introductions were being made. Cloud Chaser was the one with wings and Scouter could tell that they'd already offended her. Probably Windkin's comment about trying to be something she was not. She just commented that "I was born with them just like you were with your mangy brown hair". Yepat was the only one that chuckled. The girl from the dreams was finally introduced her name was Seeker. It matched her eyes completely. There seemed to be a thousand questions and their answers in her eyes. It was amusing to watch Suntop get tongue tied of her as he quickly introduced himself. The last one was tall and lithe like Nightfall but her violet eyes held something like overwhelming sorrow. Sun Toucher quickly drew her into a quiet conversation. Her name was Arrow Song. Each of the Maidens were armed for a full scale war even though they swore that their homes were just inside those caves though they did not use the cave entrances themselves. All of them were equipped with bows and arrows, a sword or spear, as well as daggers and rope. They were just starting to talk about the danger that hunted these new elves when two others appeared obviously a young couple in love however as soon as they saw the wolves they went screaming into the woods. Forgetting for a moment that there was something worse than a pack of wolves out there waiting. Suntop immediately went after them while the maidens tried to call their friends back. No use. Seeker immediately charged after Suntop racing through the woods praying that she wasn't to late.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Dart was furious! Owl pelts just about everyone was furious except maybe for Sun Toucher. It was friends and families versus two insane female elves of unknown intelligence and cunning and the two females were wining this challenge. Back and forth the battle raged. Windkin to Cloud Chaser then Ember to Arrow Song then Yepat and Scouter to some new elf that was called Spear. Now there was a battle, an actual battle, going on between those three hot heads.   
"Why shouldn't we go after them? If something is hunting them then we should go help! Or don't you care?" Ember snarled at the four elves keeping them from leaving the area surrounding the caves even though one of them had yet to say anything and the other had done nothing but pick a fight with Scouter and Yepat.   
"A larger party has a greater chance of attracting the hunters! Your numbers are small enough. Dare you risk more not only your people but ours as well!" Cloud Chaser shouted back.  
Winkin tried once more "But what exactly is hunting you? "  
"No one alive knows" Arrow Song said simply. That simple statement stopped everyone in his or her tracks.   
"What?!?" Venka said "What do you mean no one alive?"  
Cloud Chaser rolled her eyes "What do you think it means?"  
Aroree took a step back "You mean that no one has survived?"  
Cloud Chaser was about to say a scathing retort when Arrow Song cut her off. "Yes now are you done yet?" she sounded like a parent exasperated with her children causing Dart and Windkin's backs to immediately go stiff.  
"Listen you...ignorant cub" Windkin started to growl when Dart cut him off "now see here we know more about being hunted, hunting and other things than you know in your lifetime."  
Cloud Chaser raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Than if you're so smart why did you need no one survived clarified?"  
Dart faced her eye-to-eye "That was not a stupid or ignorant response but one of shock and horror!"  
Cloud Chaser napped a long fingernail that could rightly be called a claw or a talon against her cheek "Now why don't I believe you? Cub."  
Windkin growled "We! Are! Not! Cubs! kittling"  
Cloud Chaser growled softly. "I am not a CAT!"  
Windkin smiled grimly "I would call you a fledgling but that would insult the birds."  
Cloud Chaser started to spring forward clearly intending to wrestle him to the ground and make him regret his rash words. "Enough!"  
Sun Toucher yelled over the din. Windkin and Cloud Chaser's fight had set off Yepat, Scouter and Spear once more. Instantly everyone in the area instantly froze comments were silenced and fights ceased. Each side recognizing the voice of an elder and each side acknowledging the power of the elder. "There maybe differences in ages on both sides some bigger than others. However, each has something to contribute to this quest. Remember everyone that age and knowledge do not always go hand in hand but knowledge and experience do."  
Arrow Song was the first to step forward "I am sorry if my words caused you discomfort or pain."  
Yepat and Spear looked at each other and immediately told each other what they thought of each others fighting skills.  
Dart also stepped forward and said "That's alright its just that we are not used to being spoken to like we are senseless cubs. I am sorry for being such a brag?." Arrow Song looked confused for a minute before she let out a small chuckle. "Really sorry about that but I am not use to grown males reacting like that."  
Cloud Chaser looked at her friend in shock. She chuckled. She actually chuckled. Cloud Chaser looked at the male standing across from her friend. Unlike the Mangy Wolf in front of her this one...Dart that was his name...hadn't over reacted too much to her taunts. He had merely tried to explain while getting slightly annoyed. He had also made her friend laugh a little. "Fine I am sorry Dart, Venka and Aroree."   
Windkin stared at her waiting for his name but it never came so he played her in turn "I too am sorry if I have offended you elder. I am sorry for overreacting to your words Arrow Song."  
Sun Toucher smiled as he realized what Windkin and Cloud Chaser were doing but let it pass. "Timmain, a High One, has asked us to escort our new friends into the Palace."  
Arrow Song was already shaking her head. "We need to gather our elders."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Few Minutes later inside the palace:  
Timmain sat tall and regal in the chair of honor in the Chamber of Colors :) before standing in a gown made of moth fabric from the Sun Village. "Welcome. I am Timmain. The last of the High Ones. I am Mother of the Wolfriders and keeper of the Palace."   
Mentu stood tall measuring the stranger before all the High Ones were supposed to be dead but his measurement was complete and he bowed. "I am Mentu eldest of the Staran Elf Tribe. Can you really help us?"  
Timmain sighed once. "We will try. We have confronted many enemies some human some elven."  
A burst of chattered excitement came though the crowd gathered at her feet. "Two-Edge." Timmain said in acknowledgement.  
Even Mentu drew back as Two-Edge came forward. "What. What is he?" Mentu asked softly.  
"I am a troll/elf., elder." Two-Edge said just as softly.  
"A What and an elf?" asked another aged elf. "I am Lilitha the glider. Also an elder."  
"A Troll." Two-Edge said. Then a young child ran up to him. "Two-Edge?"  
Two-Edge smiled at the child "Yes little one?"  
"What's a Troll?" Two-Edge stared at the child as knowledge slowly came to him. These people had never seen nor heard of trolls. "A troll is a being that is very strong and likes to build things using fire with great heat. They like to build things like swords."  
The child wasn't satisfied "Like Brith? He uses great fire from a crack in the cave walls to make swords and jewelry and medallions and stuff."  
Again Two-Edge stared at the child. Elves did not forge weapons. Trolls did. Wolfriders had gotten all of their weapons from bargaining from trolls. The Go-Backs stole them from dead troll bodies. The Jackal Riders...well that's not the point. "I would think that it is very similar as to what your Brith does." The child was satisfied and went back to his mother. Two-Edge looked at Venka, Dart and Scouter and they all shrugged. They didn't get it either. Timmain started speaking once more. "I know that you have many questions but first I will tell you of the Wolfriders' history as well as my own." as she spoke the scroll of colors started moving "Long Age before the High Ones every came to this planet or even started to explore the stars, we lived on a distant planet...(see elf quest series)...my people were hungry so I tried to become part of this world life cycle by taking on its many shapes....and then during Bearclaw's time a pool of magic came to life when sky fire hit it and changed a fighting cat and serpent...A fire raged through the holt causing Cutter to flee...The Sun Villagers were a peaceful...Suntop carried a vision through Savah of great danger...More elves were found King Vol and his gliders...A quest for the palace....A war with the trolls with troll allies...returned to the woods...Winnowill struck again...A battle with the Winnowill is like a spider's web...a cry was heard...the palace taken along with...a war with the Go-Backs over little palace...The palace reappeared...history remained unchanged...Winnnowil escaped...battle for the shards...Winnowill's monsters lose in the world...Door and the Forevergreen...everything returns to every day life until the dreams started." Timmain finished and set the scrolls down.  
Ember looked at Mentu, obviously the Timmain or Savah of the Starans. "How did you cause us to dream?"  
Mentu sighed "That's not easily done without Seeker here to demonstrate. But Seeker has an unique magic ability. She can find anything that she needs."  
"Anything?" Timmain asked.  
"Yes anything. The problem is that she doesn't always know what she's looking for or how to get it." Lilitha answered.  
"What happens if what she needs is far away? like we were?" Venka asked.  
"I am Tetla, also an elder. Her powers do not always take that into consideration. One time she needed a herb that did not grow on the island but she had heard tell of it in our ancient stories. In her powers bid to bring what she wanted to her a great sea-storm swept through the island dropping the herb into her lap."  
Venka and Ember looked at each other quickly glad that they weren't in the storm. Timmain quickly stood as she once again felt a frantic send. It was Moonshade. She wanted some of the irresponsible reckless cubs out of here before they started a Second War with the humans. Timmain looked over the elves there and said "I wish that I could be of more use to you but I must depart. Your tribe mates are not getting along to well."  
As the new elves as well as the Wolfriders, Go-Backs, Jackal Riders and Sun Toucher left, she looked to the Scroll and sighed. There was nothing she could do to help. Keeping the Palace here would be reckless and unnecessary.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Hi there! They finally arrived and it was no bed of roses! Yes, Cloud Chaser will continue to think of Windkin as a Mangy Wolf...I would have used Mutt but that's not in the Elf Quest language. Chamber of Colors is my made up name for the room that houses the Scroll of Colors anyone knows the real name email me At Cleresta@aol.com. Thanks  
Read and Review! I'd like to know if someone is actually reading this despite my deluded imagination.   
Next Chapter: A few days jump find out what happened to Suntop and Seeker. Enjoy! 


	7. Ambush

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
disclaimer I do not own Elf Quest  
Previously: Finally, Flights, Fights  
  
Chapter 7: Ambush  
  
Seeker silently walked past the many chambers in her tribe's new rock home. She was searching for a chamber in the farthest reaches of their home. The one that housed her lifetime friend and confidant : Arrow Song. Seeker entered the chamber quietly as she heard her friend sing. It was a sad song of old. Slow and heartbreaking. Seeker remembered her friend as a child before she became Arrow Song. Back when she was called Water Song for the powers she wielded so effortlessly. She had always sung no matter what she did she sang. That is until lately. Until the hunt had killed her lovemate, her parents and her sister. Most assumed that it was her lovemate's death that had silenced her song but no it was the death of her sister. Her little Waterfall. No one had known but Seeker had guessed but still it wasn't until nights ago that Arrow had finally broken down and sobbed on her shoulder. 'Why?' she had cried 'Why do I live while she, sweet little Waterfall, had died?' Since then she had slowly recovered and finally she had sung once more but the songs remain solmon and sad. "Seeker?" Seeker shook herself mentally and brought her wondering thoughts back to the present. "I am sorry, Arrow. I wasn't paying any attention. What were you saying?" Arrow cracked a faint smile and while Seeker silently cheered she knew deep down that the smile was a mere shadow of the one that had once graced her friend's face not long ago. "Nothing much only that your hair was on fire." Arrow teased softly. "Arrow, you teased me!" Seeker exclaimed in surprise. "Yes I did that's what friends do you know. Besides I have other things to do for now." Seeker instantly turned somber. " I need a friend and advice. Can you grant me that privilege?"   
  
Arrow Song stared at her friend for a moment. Her words were formal asking for no judgment as a friend and absolute privacy. Yet Seeker would not send. Which confused and amused Arrow Song. Seeker was the best sender of the entire tribe even before the hunters. Her range was almost unlimited after all she could be on one side the island and the one she sends to could be on the other and her sending was still strong and focused. And yet she would not send her thoughts now. Arrow slowly nodded as she looked her friend over. There was something different about her, it was not physical that much Arrow Song could tell, what it was exactly Arrow just did not know.   
She watched as Seeker drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You know that I went chasing one of the new elves right?" Arrow nodded. Did she ever know; after all she was the one that had to help Cloud Chaser with the new elves as they had all wanted to follow. "well when I finally caught up to him he had found the bodies...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Flashback  
"A trap?" Suntop asked as he looked over the bodies lying on the ground.   
"Looks like it." Seeker agreed softly as she turned to survey the area. "But what good does that do us....Watch out!"  
But Suntop was already in motion his elven sword drawn and his stance immediately falling into the defensive position, as his own senses took in the danger around them. There were two of them, standing in the woods barely in sight but the angle of the sun allowed them to be seen clearly. They were big with many weapons on them, cross-bows and what looked to be seven or eight quivers of arrows as well as various dagger type items hanging all over their bodies. The crossbow was ready to fire.  
**Get behind me!** Suntop sent as he stepped in front of her. Just in time for just as he completed that movement the humans fired. **Stupid! stupid!** Seeker snarled behind him as she continued to mock herself **Fall for the oldest trap in the book why don't you - set the trap with the victims of the last trap and I fell for it like some peaceful dirt digger!**  
**Hey watch it! Some of my good friends are dirt-diggers!**Suntop sent trying to keep the atmosphere light as he frantically thought about what to do. The humans were good. They had quickly set up a pattern that would kill them quickly and easily if they moved in the wrong direction while still making it impossible to stay where they are. And he couldn't keep blocking the arrows for long with his sword. **Can you do anything about them?**he sent hoping that she could get them with her bow and arrow.  
Her reply was a three rapid shoots from her bow hitting the humans square in the chest. But there was no effect the humans just grinned and kept firing. **No good -their leather's are too thick for the arrows.**she sent back **Let me try one more..**  
**Watch it their splitting up**Suntop cut her off as the human on the left had suddenly started toward the other side of the clearing arrows still firing. The arrows were coming from both directions now making it even harder than before to block the arrows flying towards them. Behind him he heard the hiss of a sword being drawn as Seeker started forward.  
Then there was a yelp and a thud.  
**What happened? Are you ok?** he asked, not daring to take his attention away from the present threat.  
**Don't try to walk**Seeker warned, her send coming from the ground behind him. **The enemy has left us another surprise.**  
Suntop frowned **what do you mean?**   
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sword flash as it blocked another arrow. **When you get time take a look at the ground while I take care of the humans.** Suntop sent a quick prayer up to the fallen High Ones as he took a quick glance down. One look was all it took. The ground had sprouted loops of green that had formed a tangled mass around there feet. **It looks like that it grew from the minute cracks on the ground**Seeker continued **the first step I took my foot decided to catch one of the loops. There I can get up now**  
**Clever** Suntop sent with grudging admiration **I guess that rules out any chance of running for it.**  
**Suntop the other human is still coming**  
Suntop risked a glance behind him. The second human had rounded the far end of the clearing and was now walking steadily around the other side. He would be directly across from Seeker in ten steps.  
**Quick, before it gets any closer **he sent to her easing slowly to the left so that he could deflect arrows coming in from both sides a little more easily **Use your sword on him. Tie some rope to it so that you can get it back**  
Seeker quickly complied and even through the haze of his intense concentration he felt her twinge at her memories of many practices that she had done less than perfectly. She was still learning how to wield a blade. But the moment passed; and as he leaned forward to block incoming arrows he saw the flash of her blade glinting in the sun as it wind milled across the clearing toward the human. It sliced cleanly into the human's lower chest and then abruptly stopped and the arrows continued.  
**What happened?** Suntop demanded.  
**By the Pits of Fire!** Seeker snarled. Out of the corner of Suntop's eye, he saw her throw the blade again, swing into the human and again stop. **He has too many layers of leather. It's too thick to cut.**  
**Then try for his crossbow** Suntop suggested as his attention again switched to the other human.   
Again she quickly complied and her sword was thrown once more. Then there was a snap of wood and suddenly the arrows from that direction stopped. **Good job** he sent to Seeker as he once again shifted to block from the front ** Try to get up here and do the same for this one-** he twisted, getting his sword around just in time to deflect an arrow. The human behind them had started firing again.  
**Watch it** Seeker snapped a belated warning to his mind. **He had another cross-bow for his other hand-Owl Pelts!**  
**What? Never mind**Suntop growled. In response to the second human, the one in front had now drawn a second crossbow from its concealment on his hand.   
**He has a second one on his right hand as well** Seeker sent   
**I know, I know.**Suntop sent back trying even harder on his defense. With twice as many arrows coming in each direction they were in worse shape than they had been before. A missed arrow painfully grazed the top of his shoulder.  
**Sorry** Seeker said as her back pressed against his now, her ragged breathing the only sound that could be heard **what do we do now?**  
Suntop grimaced. The fight with Door or Winnowill had been bad enough but at least there had been the option of shooting the enemy if things became too difficult. Here, however, they were trapped in the middle of a clearing, caught in the cross fire from two seemingly tireless humans who couldn't be killed due to their armor with tangle weed around their feet keeping them from any chance of a fast escape...  
**Suntop?**Seeker sent over the sound of her harsh breathing **did you hear me?**  
** I heard you** he snapped back  
**So what do we do?**  
Suntop sighed heavily **I have no idea**  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
My first Cliffhanger Alright!!! Mainly I just stopped because it is two in the morning and I have to get up at some point in the early part of the morning. Tangle Weed the green loopy things are different from Strangle Weed. Tangle Weed won't let you go unless you cut the roots or it loses interest in you. Meaning if you stay there long enough it will let you go. It will not entangle the whole body only as far as the touching limb extends. Strangle Weed kills you. Read and Review please!!!  
Next chapter: End of flash back, why the need for advice, and decisions 


	8. To Fulfill or Not To Fulfill; That is th...

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
disclaimer I do not own Elf Quest  
Previously: Advice, Ambush, ????????  
AN: The humans basically have unlimited arrows :)  
  
Chapter 8: To Fulfill or not to that is the Question!  
  
Flashback from last chapter:  
The fight with Door or Winnowill had been bad enough but at least there had been the option of shooting the enemy if things became too difficult. Here, however, they were trapped in the middle of a clearing, caught in the cross fire from two seemingly tireless humans who couldn't be killed due to their armor with tangle weed around their feet keeping them from any chance of a fast escape...  
**Suntop?**Seeker sent over the sound of her harsh breathing **did you hear me?**  
** I heard you** he snapped back  
**So what do we do?**  
Suntop sighed heavily **I have no idea**  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Hour or so later  
The Human continued its attack, systematically sending is rain of death in Seeker's direction. Her sword flashing as she met each bolt, her hands twisting, turning and jabbing in a desperate dance of life. She knew that her hands were moving, just as she knew that her teeth were clenched tight with tension and fear, and there were drops of sweat rolling off her face. But she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel any of it. That was how focused she was, so locked into the battle for survival, that there was nothing else in the universe. Not the clearing that they were standing on, not the shape of the human that she was deflecting arrows from, not even the needs of her own body. There was nothing but the arrows, her sword.  
And Suntop.  
It was the strangest sensation, the small part of her that was still free to wonder about such things realized. Standing back to back, stretched out so deeply with their minds, it was as if their souls had literally melded together to become a single entity. She could feel his mental and physical strain as he maintained his own defense; could sense his reliance on his instinctive knowledge where to block and when, and his desperate search for a plan to get them out of this, and his deep concern for the female standing there with him.  
In one way it was almost like a logical extension of the brief emotional contacts they'd had throughout this ordeal. But in another it was something completely new, like nothing she had ever experienced.  
Because within the depth of that spiritual rapport, she suddenly and completely knew Suntop. Knew everything about him: his hopes and fears; his successes and failures; his strengths and weaknesses; his highest joys and deepest and most private sorrows. She saw his innermost spirit, to the very depths of his heart, to the very core of his being.  
And she knew that even as he lay open before her so also her heart and spirit were open before his.  
Yet it wasn't frightening or humiliating as she might have expected. As she would have expected. It was instead something completely exhilarating. Never before had she experienced such depth and closeness to another person, a person who, now, understood her as intimately as she understood him. Never had she known such a relationship could even exist. Tales of such things could never come close to the truth. And never before had she realized how much she had wanted a relationship like this. And that was in its own way the most surprising part of all: to suddenly realize after so many years of accepting relationships without such depth and indeed wanting them that way how much she had really wanted a relationship like this. Not even her friends Arrow Song and Cloud Chaser, who knew everything about her was ever was this close. It was the most amazing realization, particularly coming as it did in the midst of a battle. She could only regret that the understanding hadn't come to her sooner, instead of now.  
Now that she was going to die.  
Because her death was indeed close at hand, one way or another. Already she could feel her muscles tiring before the human's onslaught and knew she couldn't maintain her defense more than a few more minutes at best. She had to act now, while she still had the strength to do so, or Suntop would die, too. Because while the plan she'd come up with might-MIGHT-eliminate the threat from the human in front of her, there was no way she could take out both cross-bows fast enough to keep the killing shot from reaching her. Fleetingly she thought of Sherak and his ability to shield; but that had never been one of her talents, and there was certainly no time for her to try to learn how to do it now. No, she would throw her sword at her target and the human would shoot her, and she would die. all she could hope for was to cling to life long enough to finish what had to be done.  
**No! Seeker. No!** Suntop sent frantically in response to her thoughts. **I have to Suntop** though her fears and regrets she could feel his sudden surge of desperate emotion as he tried to come up with a way she would not have to die. But there wasn't one. Seeker had already considered every possibility, and there simply wasn't any way Suntop could hold off four crossbows by himself when two of them were firing at his back this way. But if she could just live long enough to carry this through, using her body to shield him until the human facing her could be eliminated...*While I still have strength,* she thought to herself. And the time was now. She took a deep breath-  
**NO!** the emotion behind the send broke through her black determination. **Wait! Look.** She had no intention to spare a look anywhere but at the human and its crossbows. But she didn't have to. Suntop had already seen the critical new factor, and now the image flowed through the send into her mind. Off to her right, a wolf was slowly yet determinably creeping towards her attacker without drawing attention to it.  
Her first thought was to wonder what in Daystar's light was the wolf doing? Her second was why the wolf had chosen her human to attack rather than Suntop's after all it was his people not hers that bonded with wild animals. **Wolves have a tendency to protect the females first then the males.** Suntop sent quietly. Her third thought was that Suntop was right. The wolf might be the break she needed, the opening for her plan to succeed without her having to die in the process. Maybe. The wolf was almost to the human now, a gray streak on the forest floor. The human was aware of the wolf, of course; the only question was what the human would do about it...  
Then suddenly an image flashed into her mind. She saw Suntop and her lying on the floor amid the tangle weed down there. She felt herself gasp out loud. Was this a vision of the future of them together? **You see?**Suntop asked in her mind. His emotions breaking through her sudden and terrifying fear. **Do you understand?** and then the image cleared, and she indeed saw what he meant. Not a vision of death, but hope of life: Suntop's own last second contribution to her plan.**Got it** she sent back her understanding.  
**Get ready**  
She felt her teeth clench even harder, sword still swinging around against the human's attacks, and prepared herself. The wolf was almost there, his teeth bared- and with a casual and contemptuous ease the human swung its left arm over, aimed the crossbow on that arm and shot at the wolf. And for that half second, only one of his crossbows was firing.  
**NOW!**  
Seeker reacted instantly, letting her right leg collapse, beneath her to send her toppling over onto her right side. Suntop fell with her, his back pressed against hers the whole way down. They hit the floor-there probably was a jolt of pain in her shoulder from the impact, but Seeker wasn't aware of it-and Suntop flipped over onto his back to face upward toward the sky. And with that single move suddenly there were no longer two attacks coming from totally opposite directions. Now, it was merely two attacks coming from a pair of widely spaced opponents, both of whom were effectively in front of Suntop. And that was something he could handle.  
**Go!** his command came as the flash of his sword as it deflected a shot away from her face. Seeker didn't need to be told twice; her sword was already spinning toward the human. A quick slash, and the crossbow became useless. His other hand was already swinging back toward her; Seeker yanked on the rope sending her sword in another direction and slashed the second crossbow. There was a short bellow of rage from the human as his weapons were destroyed. But he was prepared for this and quickly brought out two more crossbows. But luck and the High Ones was on Seeker's side as she quickly brought her sword back and sent it racing towards the human once again. There she found it: A weakness in his leather. She directed with as much accuracy as she could towards that spot in the head. She had not wanted to kill the human but now she had no choice. Her sword spun through the air and caught the human straight in the neck. Blood pouring from his wound. Then the wolf quickly grabbed the human and dragged him into the forest. Seeker turned towards Suntop but found him turning towards her. They had made it.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Present : hours after they got back  
  
Seeker looked at Arrow Song. "It is isn't it?"   
Arrow Song merely gave her a look causing Seeker to sigh." I knew it was recognition but still for it to happen now of all times...."  
Arrow Song gave her another look." Everything happens in its own time, Seeker. Just like the wolf in your story. It did not show up and decide to help you until the time was right."  
Seeker sighed again "But what do I tell everyone? What do I tell Spear or Suntop? "  
Arrow laughed before answering Seekers question "Whatever you say...you must be true to yourself and the child you are going to bring into the world. But above all you must remember nothing need be decided anytime soon."  
Still Seeker looked worried so Arrow pressed on. "I know that there are times when answers are difficult to find but they are not impossible...find your way, Seeker, it's in you."  
Seeker sighed knowing, that Arrow couldn't give her the answers only she, Seeker, could find those answers. And right now she had none. With a soft thank you Seeker left Arrow to get ready for the council, while she continued on her search for answers. She left the caves and climbed the mountain to its peak only to find Suntop already there. She said nothing and sat down to watch the sunset. It was glorious. The clouds seemed to swirl in colors of oranges, pinks, and reds. And there they sat long past the sunset simply thinking. He finally broke the silence "You know they are probably wondering where we are."  
She shrugged "Let them wonder for a while."  
"Have you thought..."he faltered "have you thought about us?"  
"Some" Seeker admitted making a face. "I keep thinking that everyone has made this decision seem so easy and its not. I can't fight this and I don't want to not really. But this is all happening so fast. It was one thing to embrace this bond...between us while we were fighting but now...now that I have time to react its just so..."  
"Confusing?" Suntop prompted  
"Yes that's it exactly. Then there's the situation we are currently in. I mean for The High Ones sake we are in a War! And I may need to fight and I may die. I can accept that but I can't accept that if I die at this point I might take a child with me. Yet at the same time I can't bear to sit in that horrible cave waiting!" Seeker ended in a quiet shout standing up.   
"I know." Suntop said quietly. "I know that the timing is horrible. We are at war and you are a warrior and I am going to be extremely protective of you once we have answered recognitions call. Part of is the child but some. no most of it is you. I Know You. I know everything. Just as You Know Me. "  
Seeker sighed as she sat back down. "So how long do you think we can put this off?"  
Suntop sighed, his heart breaking a little "A couple of days maybe."  
"Why not longer?" Seeker asked curiously.  
"Because any longer and we will endanger our friends. Unfulfilled recognition saps the couple of their strength and their will until they either kill themselves or answer its call."  
She sighed as she received a send from the council. She then stood up and walked off without given Suntop a last glance. Suntop sat there for a few more seconds before getting up to follow her.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Hope you enjoyed!! I am going to make Seeker and Suntop's recognition a little stronger than most. Meaning they will always have this bond...of they both completely accept the bond...without the exchange of soul names. According to my reading the exchange of soul names makes the bond even stronger. Any ideas on Suntop's soulname? please write at Cleresta @aol.com.  
Read and Review.  
Next Chapter: Stories, Strategies, and Secrets 


	9. Revelations and Reprecuations

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
Disclaimer: In my dreams!  
Previously: Recognition, Recklessness, and Repercussions  
AN: Suntop's soul name is officially UNKNOWN! His soul name and the bulk of the soul names in this story are made up unless they have an official soul name (Dewshine=Lree or Dart=Dyrr)  
*= Private thoughts  
**=Sends  
"=Spoken  
  
Chapter Nine: Revelations and Reprecuations  
  
Elves were scattered all over the chamber some forming new groups, others sticking to old familiar groups. Chattering voices sounded like soft music as the elves talked. Arrow Song entered the chamber and immediately went to her groups spot in the back of the chamber only to find it partially occupied by Dart, Sun Toucher as well as a few other elves and Two-Edge. Arrow did not know what to make of the Troll/Elf but she tried as she smiled at the group as she sat in her usual spot. She sat in silence for a few moments then pulled out a Moonworm Silk drape that she was currently designing for Timmain. A gift to her from the Starans. Arrow was pleased that the elders had chosen her to fashion the gift in her own way and she wanted it to be perfect. Venka looked at the new elf and what she was shaping. "What is that cloth you're making?" she asked softly as she reached down to touch the shining cloth. It was soft and smooth similar to the Moth fabric of Sorrow's End yet different. Its color was richer and not as shiny as the Moth Fabric. Yet just as light but with firmness like that of leather. Then Venka looked at Arrow and she realized that the elven maiden had not heard her so involved in the cloth and what she was doing to it. That is when a male elf came by. "I over-heard your question to Arrow and I thought you ought to know that when she's got Moonworm Silk in her hands nothing can reach her. She blocks everything else out as if it was bad leathers." His smile was contagious and Venka found herself smiling in return. "Moonworm Silk?" she asked still staring at his face. "Its...um...well I really don't know anything about except that its rare and a very delicate cloth." Venka looked slightly disappointed but shrugged then blushed. "I am Venka," she said softly. "I am Sirjay." he smiled once more before settling in a spot across from Arrow. As they stared at each other, the silence in the corner grew until they both blushed and giggled slightly. "So anyone know where Cloud Chaser and Seeker are?" Venka shrugged. "Last time I saw Cloud Chaser was when she and Windkin got summoned to your elders. As for Seeker I haven't seen her since she and Suntop got back." Ember decided to enter the conversation "Windkin, Aroree and Cloud Chaser went on a scouting mission to see if the humans will retaliate from the loss of two of her hunters." Sherak came up "I saw Suntop and Seeker at the peak. They were in serious conversation so I did not linger." The group turned to him and said "And you are?" He grinned. "I am Sherak the dark and silent one. That's Sirjay the ever fun." Sherak then pointed across the room to the group of elves that just entered. There was Scouter, Yepat and that rude elf. "That's Spear the ever fighting. If he's not fighting with a human or an elf then he's fighting with himself." The group laughed jarring Arrow out of her concentration. She glared at Sherak, a look that clearly said what's so funny and do you mind I was working. When Venka saw Arrow glare at Sherak, she felt obliged to try and distract the irritated maiden. "So what is Moonworm silk?" Arrow's head swiveled around to look at her and stared then blinked. "Well, there's this worm/caterpillar type creature that only come out during a dual full moon. And once a year, depending on the moon cycle, namely when the Dual Full moon occurs, the worm cocoons itself. After two moons the worm breaks out of the cocoon and the treads from the cocoons is weaved together to create the silk. The silk is then shaped and molded too suit the shape needed." Arrow said quickly still slightly confused. First she was getting ready to yell at Sherak for breaking her concentration now she was explaining Moonworm Silk. Dart reached down and grasped her hand, Arrow instinctively tried to free her hand. "Your hurt." He said softly as he looked at the small dots of blood that leaked out of the small wound on the palm of her hand. "Its nothing." she said just as softly.   
Over their heads Sherak and Venka exchanged a look that spoke volumes but broke out in grins as Ember and Spear sent small messages of concern and teasing to their minds. Arrow and Dart were oblivious. Then the moment was broken when Seeker stalked into the chamber. Arrow Song blushed crimson and turned her head away from Dart's seductive eyes. After a moment her blush went away as she looked at her friend. She knew that nothing had been solved up there. Knew and grieved for her friend. Then she made the mistake of looking towards Dart as if he could produce the answers only to find Dart looking at her. She blushed again and decided it would be smart to try and work on Timmain's gift. The others around her except Dart looked at Seeker and decided to wait on their thanks for Suntop's life; although if any had asked her she would have said you should thank Suntop for MY life.  
##################################################################################################  
*Seyl*(see AN at top) the word no the Soul Name pounced around in her head as she stalked though the crowd causing her to wear a thunderous expression that told everyone to leave her alone or suffer the consequences. Her expression changed to grimace when she saw who sat in her friend's and her spot in the council chamber. She faltered only once before continuing to stalk toward the group. Then Suntop walked into the chamber and every nerve ending in her body quickly went to full attention.   
*Seyl*  
She flopped down in her spot next to Arrow determined to ignore him.   
*Seyl*   
He barely even glanced her way when he sat down a little to the right of her. She nearly growled. How dare he ignore her when she was trying to ignore him!  
*Seyl*  
She must have made some sound because Arrow's soft violet eyes looked at her questionably. She shrugged and Arrow turned back to her silk.  
*Seyl*  
By the pits of hell! This was torturous. She was trying really trying not to look at him but so far was only succeeding in making it look like she was studying his friends.   
*Seyl*  
*Oh High Ones he's looking at me! * She promptly took the time to study the other elves in the chamber as the elders walked in.  
**Your face is almost the same color as the lava**Spear teased in her mind. **So do you like him or what cause I think that his sister Ember; that's the one sitting next to him looks as good as deer meat soaked in dream-berry juice. **  
*Seyl*  
*Did she like him? That was like asking if the desert liked the rain.. Oh High Ones this is bad*  
**As good as deer meat soaked in dream-berry juice? Oh dear me, what ever shall I do? ** She sent to him also in a tease ** Owl Pelts, Spear you know your free to join with anyone else you please. You know I don't mind. ** This was sent as seriously as she could manage knowing that that was also the best way to break things off with Spear. And he knew what she was doing as well. His smile was gentle and knowing.  
*Seyl*  
**Thanks for telling me, Seeker. You know if you need help bringing him around I'd be happy to.... **Spear broke off as she flashed him an image of him roasting on hot lava. His chuckle was both loud and soothing. She joined in just as the elders asked for silence.  
####################################################################################################  
Suntop was trying his hardest to ignore her the way she was ignoring him. It wasn't working and his sister, his High Ones blessed sister found the entire situation amusing.   
*Fyrn*  
High Ones take that Soul Name! Its constant drumming in his mind was driving him nuts. It had started when she found him on the ridge but he did not speak it.   
*Fyrn*  
He really wanted to speak it. He really wanted to hear it roll off his tongue and savor it in his ears. But more he wanted to hear his returned by her happily.  
*Fyrn*  
It was her choice. It had to be her choice. She had to come to him; she already knows where he stands. High Ones this is hard. Mother and Father had always said resisting recognition was hard but they never said that it was like this! And a full day has yet to pass!  
*Fyrn*  
Ember's laugh echoed in his head and he turned to glare at her. She had no idea she had no conception as to how hard it was. Owl Pelts! He knew he shouldn't have let her run off from him earlier.   
*Fyrn*  
**Careful brother or your tongue might hit the floor! ** Ember said as she continued to laugh in his mind. Only her eyes showed her mirth as her face remained impassive. **So what exactly happened? **  
*Fyrn*  
*Happened? Happened? * He thought *Happened doesn't even begin to describe the joy and the wonder of it all. * Then he sighed mentally. **I kind of recognized her** he sent swiftly hoping futile that that was that.   
*Fyrn*  
* Right and Winnowill's sweet* he thought sarcastically to himself as Ember looked at him sharply. **YOU WHAT? ** She sent almost openingly in her shock. **When? How? Was it? ** There were thousands of questions racing though her head and into his and he winced as his head started to pound.   
*Fyrn*  
Even now with his sister gnawing on his thoughts, his mind managed to circle back to her. Then suddenly everything was wrong. She was laughing with that. That...that Spear!  
*Fyrn*  
**Brother...from the way 'That Spear' is eyeing me I dare say that she released him from their mating. ** Ember's send was soothing this time but to no avail. He was suddenly so furious he could barely send.  
*Fyrn*  
His Fyrn was laughing and not with him. It made him so mad and then it left just as suddenly leaving him weak and wanting. Ember was trying to soothe him the best she could but could not reach him. So she left him with one thought. **I have magic too**  
*Fy-*  
The customary drumming of her soul name was cut short as Ember's thought finally sunk into his brain. And memories flashed of Ember's visit to Sorrow's End the first time she had joined with Mender. A grin split his face as he regarded his sister.   
**Thanks Sis** the warmth in his eyes made her smile in return. **No problem** she sent **Besides I can always feed her to the humans if she breaks your heart too much**   
That caused Suntop to burst out laughing as the elders tried once more for silence.  
#################################################################################################### Mentu called for silence once more and patiently waited as the elves quieted down. "I know I am not as old as your and our revered High One Timmain but I would like to tell those present how we the Starans came to be here on this island. Long ago our ancestors the High Ones along with Timmain, crashed on this world. However before they crashed in the mountains as the 'diggers' cut several strands of the preserver's cocoons several of the High Ones; our ancestors fell out of the Palace through several large windows that had been shaped and onto this island. Their wrappings tore as they fell until they finally hit the ground. Surprisingly none of our High Ones were seriously injured in their fall. As they looked around in their new home they were shocked and dismayed to find neither their Palace nor their friends. Slowly they adjusted to this new world and recognitions sparked frequently to replace the lives that were lost. In the beginning, their hunting skills were poor so they lost many to the woods in the winter months but as time went by their skills grew as their knowledge did. Several times in their desperation, they turned to their magic for their answer but the price was high. Their magic often turned on them and killed the casters. So our High Ones made a pact: never to use their magic against nature. Not for food or shelter unless the tribe was at stake. If it could be done without magic then it should be done without it. Time went by and their magic returned as their forms shrank. There were other changes that caused worry amongst the High Ones of old. But that is for another time. And so the time has come and gone and with it many generations. The last of our High Ones died an eight eights before I was born." Everyone was quiet as they absorbed the elder's words when Scouter asked the first question "What of the humans?"   
"They have stayed close to the shore and have only...well I guess recently is relative...arrived on the island. They have arrived during the last three eights of the High One's life." Lilitha answered.  
"But have they ever attacked you before this?" Pike asked  
"Only once before and that was a tragic time in our history." Brith said softly. "There was a young maiden. Her name was Shrapa. She did not quite fit into our tribe she wanted to do things differently against the way of our ancestors. She wanted to use her magic on whim and with no thought of anything but the changes she could make. She was cast out of the tribe and her mind snapped shortly after that. She was often found wondering through the forest gathering bits of nothing and mumbling to herself. We tried to help her but each time she saw us she ran. She lived like a human in a hut she had shaped and close to the edge of the wood. While she had spurned our help we kept close eyes on her. Until one day that she vanished in a crowd of humans. There she vanished until three cycles later she reappeared in the woods battered and broken. She spoke for the last time when our hunters found her. She said "the humans....they....will come in the future." She died, never waking up from her fever, three days later." Silence spread though the chamber as the story came to an end.   
Finally Venka broke the silence "Why could you not heal her?"  
Sertia looked at her life mate and at his nod she spoke "There could be several reasons: there was no healer, the healer didn't have enough power, but the real reason lives in the change that we spoke of earlier. There was one change that our ancestors found in their children that could not be explained. Our ancestors, when their magic was working as in the time before the crash...before this world, strove desperately to save their children from illness, injury, and at times from time itself. You see some of us cannot be healed by magic while some of us are mortal. And, yes some are immortal. There is no reason for this there is no explanation of this. You, Wolfriders, have a reason: your wolfen-blood but we Starans have no such reason." Sertia said briskly. This was a sensitive topic for her and she wanted it over with. **Easy, beloved. ** Brith sent as he sent her growing agitation. Just then a commotion broke out as Windkin, Aroree and Cloud Chaser came racing into the chamber. They were all breathless and panting hard.   
Every elf in the room broke out in excited chatter as Mentu, Mender, and Sertia raced toward the panting elves. "Star's fire! Cloud Chaser what has gotten into you that you would just...well it doesn't appear that you're injured...couldn't you enter a chamber like a normal person.... But no the great..." Sertia spoke quickly and nervously as she examined the panting elves.   
Finally the panting stopped and the three gliders looked at each other then at the gathered assembly. "We were sent on a mission to see what the humans would do when they found out about the two humans that were killed by Suntop and Seeker." Cloud Chaser stated calmly.  
"They gathered excitedly before the big hut that they took the bodies in. We were hovering well above the cloud level. Then this tall human came out of the hut and pointed straight at us!" Windkin continued just as calmly as Cloud Chaser as if he was talking about watching a flower bloom instead of a new enemy.  
"The human said..." Aroree stopped to gather her thoughts then continued, "They said that the forest demons had killed their friends and said that even now they spy on us."  
"Then those filthy bastards, started shooting at us so we made a quick but clever get away but not before those THINGS..." Cloud Chaser was abruptly cut off by Windkin  
"The humans are coming and they are prepared for war."   
####################################################################################################  
Thank You Thank you very much! I have received no FLAMES. :: Starts bowing:: thank you thank you thank you. Please continue your support.   
Next Time: Getting to know friends and enemies, a little too closely! 


	10. Divisions and Knowledge

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
Disclaimer: In my dreams!  
AN: I know that they have been having councils a lot and I am trying to avoid having too many but some are just plain necessary. But happy news this is the last one for at least the next three or four chapters. Thanks for sticking with me.  
Previously: Love, Laughs, and Listening  
  
Chapter Ten: Divisions and Knoweledge  
  
Gasps of horror filled the air as elves of all ages jumped up and started out of the chamber. Chaos reigned for several precious moments. The pleads for order was, for once, ignored as most of the Starans followed thier instincts. Finally, order was restored as Spear quieted them before they could exit. He sent openly to everybody in the chamber and those that had gotten slightly beyond. **I know that the insinct to run and hide is strong, my friends, my family, but now is the time to stand strong and resist this urge. We can now take the time to know our enemy and find out what it wants.** he paused in his send and looked at the elves around him. **We have allies now. We have friends from far away places that will help us to the best of thier abilities. I think that we should take this change and separate into different groups. One to take the old,** he sent a sly grin to the elders as they glared at him for his sly remark ** the pregant** this was sent to Helia a petite elf that was so pregant she looked as big as a zoot, Howayna; another elf who looked to be pregant but not as far along; and Treana; a female that did not look pregant yet still had that glow that marked every pregant female as pregant. ** and the young** This was directed to the various youths spread out around the room. **They should be gaurded by several warriors but not so many that they draw attention to themselves three or four should do it. Where shall they go? is the next question.** He stopped as he looked around the room before stopping on Arrow Song. "You go everywhere on the isle, where do you suggest?" She cocked her head in deep thought then started slowly "They need to be away from the dangers of the battle which will be raged in the forest most likely as we have the avantage so I would suggest the center of the isle...In the Desert."   
More mummers broke out as Helia jumped up and "Absolutely not!" her small frame shook with fear as she spoke "The desert is hot, there is no water, its HOT, and we could all die out there!" Sun Toucher spoke softly and reassuringly "My people live in the desert and my people have survived in the desert for many a year. Now I am sure that there is an oasis that will provide you with cool fresh water." Helia looked as if she was about to protest when Treana; who was known for her short temper; snapped out "if you want to stay here and risk your child be my guest but I am going to take my chances in the desert...provided Arrow Song comes as well." Suddenly the center of attention centered on Arrow and she shifted uncomfortably "If you wish but I don't see what I can do."   
Treana's smile was full of satisfaction as she regarded Arrow. "Have you forgotten your abilities so quickly?" Arrow blushed an embarassing red "No of course not but the rules..." Tetla barked out a laugh "You were always one for obeying the rules, weren't you lass? Well in this case you can pull up all the water on this isle if it will keep us alive out there in the desert." " Alright one objection down whats next?" Treana said after shooting a quick and easy grin at the elder elf. "Ah yes..your hunting ability. Well, yes you will probably be needed here but who will show us to the oasis in the desert if not you? No one else has traveled so far or knows it so well. Plus if necessary you can find a way out of the desert to give aid." Arrow sighed she really did not want to go to the desert. The desert was her old haven from all the troubles in her world which were not many but they had seemed so at the time. Her old haven...her home away from home...her childhood wrapped up in one place.  
Spear cleared his throat "But who will be thier protectors?" Dart stood. He seemed tall almost yet regal. "I will personally led the group in to the desert as I have lived in a desert environment most of my life. I also will chose two jackle wolf riders to come with me everyone else will listen to Ember, Sun Toucher, Venka, and whoever is in charge from the Staran end."  
Spear grinned sheepishly "I am the Hunt Leader of the Starans at least according to the elders." A laugh erupted from the elves as he said that with an expression that clearly said 'why me?'. "Another group will set traps in the forest. I think that Ember and I should be the ones in charge of that. Ember's tribe aas well as the remainder of the Jackle wolf-riders except of course those that are going into the desert will be going with us. Now, I know that, from Seeker's report, we are not as trained as some of you" he gestured to the Wolf-riders, Jackle Wolf-riders, and the Go-Backs as he spoke "So we will need to gain more skill and I think that we have time for that now. So any who want to practice before going into battle can do so..." He gestured once more to the Wolf-riders, Jackle Wolf-riders, and the Go-Backs "Who do you think ought to teach them?"  
They looked at each other then at Venka. She thought a moment and the said "The Go-Backs will teach them although I will not be leading them." She turned to look at Aroree "Will you take Two-Edge and find a safe place for them to practice?" Aroree merely inclined her head.   
"I do not know who amongst you newcomers are clever at tricking people but I have two Starans" He gestured to a female elf with purple/black hair " She is Mist Dancer and she can blend into just about anything." He then gestured to a tall, lanky male elf (kinda like Strongbow right after the fire) "He is Havoc and he excells at making mischief." Havoc grinned. "I am also putting Cloud Chaser because she can fly anywhere on the island quickly."   
Ember stood "I would add Scouter for his eyes are the sharpest I know of and Pike for he loves playing tricks but knows enough as to how to get out of a sticky situation." The was a round of laughter as Pike grinned sheepishly.  
Venka then stood "I would add Yepat and Shran. I would like that Suntop, Sun Toucher, and I also go into the woods to try and understand the evilness that I sensed."  
"Mender will help you." Ember stated "As well as two of the Jackle wolf riders"   
"I know just the place, Spear" Sherak said as he stood. Spear just looked at him "Its near the edge of the forest and covered in thickets and all sorts of hiding places. If Sheer Faun, and Dream Flower come with us then we can have a clear path to its center." Slowly the council split up to pack what belongings were necessary.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
In a mountain gorge farther down the mountain chain the practices started. Two-Edge was showing the weaknesses in certain weapons, while Aroree was telling which weapons to use when. Finally the bulk of the Go-Backs were wrestling and sparing.  
Elsewhere, Traps were being laid by a group of tiring elves. The sun was setting quickly. Spear and Ember were back-tracking once more as they purposely put thier tracks into a circle well away from the newly finished trap. "Spear, I've been meaning to ask you about this since the council." As he leaped up into the trees he sent **Yes?**. His sending distracted her "Why are you sending?" **because this way I won't be overheard by elf or human. I hope that wasn't the question you wanted to ask me.** She laughed along with them before quickly replying **thats not the question I was wanting to ask you. What is the limitations of your people's magic, since you all have that rule?** He reached down to help her up but she ignored the hand and climbed up the tree on her own. **We can use our magic freely whenever and however we wished as childern because my people belive that if you try and inhibit the magical ability of the young then it might go way or turn on the child. Now as adults (more like teenagers 16) we are taught our three basic rules. 1) never to harm another in anyway 2) never when another way can be done 3) what is done is never permenant or has lasting harm done. ** Ember mualed that over as they leaped tree to tree. **I have a question for you if you don't mind** Ember looked at him **wait about those rules. Why was Arrow Song so concerned about going in the desert?** He audiobly sighed. **Did you ever have a place that was just your own as a child?** Ember nodded remembering clearly the Glitter Rock Holt at Sorrow's End. **Well the desert was like that for Arrow Song. It was her special place as a child...it was there she learned to use and control her powers.** **what are her powers?** He looked startled and then laughed. Ember's eyes narrowed in warning. **i'm sorry but I would have thought that you had caught it. Its water shaping. She can do anything to and with water. She can draw water up from the ground buried under the desert sands...if there is water there.** It suddenly made complete sense except for one thing ...**Why is she afraid?** Ember sent. **Because she hasn't come to accept what happened during the first attack at least not completely. Basically the desert represents a part of her life that is over and there is nothing she could do to change that. Now can i ask you that question?** she laughed as they neared the temperary den the trap makers were using. It allowed for some privacy as the ancient tree had many hidden burrows but not quite enough house all of them. **of course.** Ember sent flippantly as she headed for the small stream near by and started to strip so she could bathe. Spear followed suit. **What is between you and that healer?** Ember flushed with embarressment. She clearly remembered the scene Mender had caused as the elves all split up into the various groups. **He is one of my lovemates.** her send was curt and to the point. No some might have taken that for what it was but not Spear. He had to find out more just because of the way it had made her uncomfortable although he was in no way denying to himself that was the only reason. **So he seems kind of nice if not a bit clingy** Spear said casually as he sumerged himself into the cool water. **Ah. Fresh river water** he sent in open admiration to Ember. Ember grinned back. **he means well but its just that he was my first (I think I hope) and my only for a long time and then well..and then I grew up and things changed...** her mood suddenly sour Ember stood hip deep in the water and started to stare at it with out really seeing it. **I know it won't mean much but...I have been in his position. You see Seeker and I were each other's first and only for a long time too. But things changed on the day of the attack...they changed for the better in the long run but it still hurt at the time. We both grew up that day in ways that nobody had wanted us to. For a long while she retreated into her magic somehow blaming the entire attack on the fact that she had not had enough control over her powers. And I** spear let out a semi-bitter laugh ** I retreated into revenge. That changed me... and for a while it changed me for the worse but I snapped out of it when I saw how deep Arrow Song's grief went or how long this elf struggled to survive. In the first week of the attack we lost half our number. Old ones, babes and then there was family...I had sunk so low that I no longer saw the faces of the living only the dead until I had became all but dead myself. But I snapped out of it and when I did what I saw shocked and horrified because what had started out as a vengeance quest for just me had spread and I had lots of others Howayna for one. She had snapped when her recognized lifemate had died. I hadn't even realized I hadn't even cared. When Seeker and I finally stepped back from all those changes we found out that we were the same yet we weren't. I love her to this day however its not the love that I used to have for her. Now its freindship and comfort that brings us to join whereas before...well before was love like lifemate kind of love or at least what I took for lifemate love.** Ember looked thoughtful but slightly relived. **Thank you. but I've yet to tell you about my other lovemate. His name is Tier and between the two of them I have ...** As they talked through thier baths they headed out towards the den that they had to share.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Someone was in his hut. He drew his sword slowly and glanced around scanning the area, no one was to be seen. Then he heard a chuckle it was sly and mocking. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said hoping to draw out his prey with the pretense of conversation. "Why to talk of course, Son of the darkness." was the cheerful reply but where was it coming from? His sword flashed in the firelight as he circled one way and then the other. "Well then lets talk my elusive friend." he said still trying to trap the intruder in the hut. "Yes...yes lets talk. Killer of dark, hunter of you kind." He smirked "Prehaps." "There is no prehaps only what is done or not. Darkling. You were done." He growled "I am not son of dark! Old man! I'm of the light...they are my people" the chuckle came again and he whirled towards it. There was nothing there. *Where are you old man revel yourself?* Then the chuckle came again. "Your father took her, the dark from the forest and kept her. Intrigued he was! This I know Son of the Dark." He whirled again. He once again found air. "So you say. But that is not true I knew my mother... my real mother....My light mother." There was the chuckle "So YOU say.....so you say Darkling but how is it you have lived so long without the signs of aging or with your grace?? SO much so that you leave and return to the forest for years...only to return with new name but still same darkling" He growled "I have been blessed by the gods to carry out thier will that the land be purged of the dark and the light live on in properity." He whirled seeing movement but the area was still and no one was there yet again.*Damn it show yourself I want to know this enemy* "Son of Dark why do you hate yourself so?" "I am carrying out the mission of the Gods. I have no darkness in me" He was getting frustrated but he was trying not to let it show. There was that chuckle again. "Darkling why do you deny what we both know? Your mother was dark and your father light. Your father lied to your light mother he did....and now you are hunting, killing, and exhulting in the death and torment of the dark you caused." His ragged breathing was filling the air as he tried to hack everywhere. Wanting to shut up the taunting voice getting to close. "Fine! you want to know why trickster? Fine I think that the dark are filthy creatures best left dead after all look what happened to my sister. She loved the dark! and she died alone and unloved. They seduce, They Lie! and THEY STEAL! Steal life from those stupid enough to love them. That is what happened to father and my sister. And what do we?! We hide and cower when they should this is our world and THEY DON'T BELONG HERE!! The Gods made this world for us and it'll be that way soon!!!! While the man spelled out the reasons for his plans he saw a movement out of his corner of his eye *I got you now Old Man* He quickly changed his stance to better reach his enemy and with one quick and fluid motion he struck. However he didn't strike the killing blow as he had hoped to.*The Old Man is quick but no quick enough to escape unhurt* He smiled cruelly as he watched the old hermit slink out of his tent missing one ear. * Old Man I'll deal with you later* He knew now how to deal with what was to come in the coming battle.  
The Old man scurried out in to the night holding his head where his ear use to be...Hearing only the cruel laughter of the man.  
*By the Gods I'm too late*  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thats it for now thanks for reading!! Read and Review please.  
Next chapter: Tricks Traps and Trees. 


	11. Traps and Terror

Dream Calling  
By Cleresta  
Disclaimer: In what universe is that? I wanna live there.  
Previously: Splitting up, Sending secrets, and Cruel Smiles  
AN please note that the desert group has only four real protectors. Dart, Two Jackle wolf riders and Arrow Song. Everyone else is two young (yeah right), pregant, or too old. Also note that I named Dart's jackle-wolf Shielder because I do not know the name of his current jackle-wolf friend. Please write if you know it and I will change my story.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Traps and Terror  
  
*The traps were working perfectly. The humans were easily baited and just as easily captured. Blindfolding them and tying them up was all well and good but still there just was something not right about the sheer ease of it all.* Ember thought as they tied up the latest bunch of humans there were six captured humans and most of the elves were having fun while doing it. But still there was something in the air something that reminded Ember how easily it was to be tricked just as easily as the humans. Cloud Chaser flew up to Ember and started laughing. "Believe it or not but this is fun. Hard but still fun." she said not really looking at Ember. Ember didn't comment. So Cloud Chaser continued. "It's been so long since we were nothing but the victims in this war that this is... well almost better than a full night of dreamberries. But only if you count not getting the headache in the morning."she laughed again. Still Ember said nothing. "Hey you over there?" Cloud Chaser waved a hand in front of her face. Ember merely batted the hand away from her still standing quiet. Something was happening but what and where?   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Elsewhere in the forest:  
  
They were moving too slowly. Between the elders having to rest often and the loud pregeant female calls for food they had yet to do a full two days walk. It was goin to take them around five days to get to the edge of the desert despite the fact that it should, according to Arrow Song, only have taken three! Dart felt like killing something as Helia's voice called out yet again. "I want those bristleberries" she said adamantly. Everyone groaned and looked at Dart. He kept moving. Helia got louder. "I said "I want those bristleberries"!!!" Dart glared at her and motioned everyone to keep moving. She got louder. Dart didn't think that was possible. He had just started to send to her when an arrow split through the air. Elves went everywhere. Most of the younger ones were smart and climbed trees but some of the others weren't. Sertia the healer was already fixing one of the fallen elves as humans flooded into the clearing.   
The noise was deafening. Swords clashed against swords. Screams of pain mingled with screams of triumph. Arrow Song was trying to gain some distance and if she was lucky a little height so she could let her arrows fly with more distance than what she was doing now. Now her arrows were helping only her and those in her immediate area, basically Helia, Tiran the cub and of course Arrow Song herself. Then there was a lull in the battle as if this area was suddenly not involved. Helia and Tiran quickly joined the rest of the tribe in the trees. But even from here, Arrow Song quickly noticed that several of the older childern were climbing down the trees to join the battle. She closed her eyes in prayer as she reached for her arrows. When she opened her eyes again, she let her arrows fly. One by one her arrows knocked an enemy down but the humans continued to out number the elves 6 to 1. The battle continued to rage until once again it was surrounding her and she was forced to see to her own defense. Dart quickly sent his jackle wolf to her aid knowing that she would need the help soon because her arrows would eventually run out. Shielder quickly responded to his elf-friends request by jumping onto the back of a human that was coming up behind Arrow. All around her, elves, jackle wolves and humans were fighting for thier lives. She ran out of arrows but that did not stop her. She quickly threw aside her bow and drew her sword. She spotted Peltern, her cousin, coming toward her, a bloody sword in hand and a dagger in the other, fending off attacks from the left while thursting his blade forward with the right. One of the humans lunged at her raising his sword. There was a crazed look glazing his eyes, as if he had passed the point of knowing what he was doing. He meant to kill her, Arrow Song realized. forgetting about her sword, she quickly dove towards the ground. She wasn't quick enough. The blade found its target, slashing a deep path down the length of her left thigh. She screamed in agony, but the sound died in her throat as she hit the ground. The air was knocked out of her. Her cloak flew to the ground with her, landing in a heap around her shoulders. Stunned and in a state of near shock, Arrow Song's concentration suddenly focused in pulling the cloak around herself, a slow and arduous process she became obsessed with completing. The pain in her thigh was so consuming at first that she thought she would die from it. And then a numbness settled into her thigh and into her mind, giving her new strength. She stood, feeling dazed and confused, clutching her cloak to her breasts as she watched the humans and elves fighting around her. Dart's jackle wolf nudged her between her shoulders, nearly knocking her back down to the ground. She regained her balance and leaned against the animal's side, finding comfort in the fact that the animal hadn't left her when she had fallen. The jackle wolf also acted as a barrier, standing between her and the fighting.   
Tears streamed down her face, an involutary reaction to the scent of death that filled the air. Peltern yelled at her but she couldn't make out the words. She could only watched as she continued to fight his way towards her. He yelled again, louder this time but his words were mingled in the clash of metal as sword clashed against sword. Her mind rebelled at the carnage around her and began to walk toward Peltern, believing thats what he wanted her to do. She was only a few feet away, when he was challenged from behind. His back was unprotected and another human took advantage of this. The human raised his blackened sword and rushed at the unprotected target. Arrow Song was too horrified to scream. She quickly looked for someone else to help him. There was no one even her jackle wolf protector was enaged in battle elsewhere. So she picked up her discarded sword struggling under the sudden wieght of it. She quickly dragged it over to Peltern and stood back to back with him waiting for the attack to come. The human was undaunted, as she presented a weak defense against his strength and armor. A glimmer of a smile soured his face. Yelling a defiant shout, he rushed forward, his long, curved weapon sliced the air with deadly intent. Arrow Song waited until the last possible second before she swung her sword in a wide arc. Terror lent her strength and although she had meant only to deter the oncoming attack, her sword caught the space between his armor and was driven in as the human went slack and continued to fall toward her. Peltern turned around just in time to pull her out of the way of the human body. The humans were retreating and the other two jackle wolves quickly gave chase. Dart's jackle wolf came towards her and stayed by her side. "We have to leave here...the humans will soon regroup and come back with greater numbers." Sertia and Mentu looked concerned but they knew that moving on was thier only option. So slowly the tired group left the blood drenched clearing. Luckily the elves had not suffered any casulties but most of the fighters had injuries. The two healers quickly went to work on healing those elves that could be healed and wrapped up the other injuries. Mothers were scolding the older childern while dabing at thier wounds. She continued to walk slowly but steadily. The numbness her injury had caused was starting to wear thin. Her thigh was beginning to throb painfully. Her cloak hid the injury from evreryone. She was suddenly tired, hungry and in such pain, she couldn't think at all. An hour later it became gritty determination that kept her from voicing complaint. Dart rode up beside her and picked her up to ride with him on Shielder. She was grateful for the respite on her leg but when his hand accidently brushed her thigh she regretted her decision. Her cloak and clothes offered little protection against the burning agony. She stifled a scream. She quickly knocked his hand away, but the burning fire from his touch lingered. It was then that Arrow Song knew that she was going to be sick. She quickly jumped off the jackle wolf and bolted towards the woods. Dart looked after her for a moment before motioning the others to continue. Then he climbed off of his jackle wolf friend and slowly walked after Arrow. He found her leaning against the side of of an old gnarled tree, her head bent low but he could still see the tears. Then he saw her move her cloak away from her leg and he saw what caused her to cry. The left side of her leathers was shredded and covered in blood. Dart's hands shook as he immediately yet gently pried the leathers away. The dried blood made this a slow task. The injury was deep, nearly as long as his forearm, and embedded with dirt. It would need a healer's attention as soon as possible. "How did you get this?" he whispered. His voice sounded like honey and dream berries. All soft and sweet and laced with sympathy. Arrow Song didn't want his sympathy. She knew that if he kept it up she was going to cry. And she hated to cry more than anything in the world execpt maybe the humans that killed her family. And that maybe was a big MAYBE. So she snapped at him. "I am fine. Now please remove your hand from my thigh." His eyes sought hers and held them as he studied them. Her violet eyes flashed fire at him untiil he let his gaze drop once more to her injury. There was nothing to be done now but when they caught up to the group he would have Sertia or Mentu heal her right away. He met her gaze once more and saw that all that was holding her together was her pride so he deliberately gruffed up his voice. "You will get no sympathy for me over such a paltry injury." his gaze darted back up to hers and he saw them wided a bit before he grabbed his dagger and tore a strip off of her cloak. Then he wrapped the piece around her thigh and tied it off. She pushed at his shoulder "Your hurting me." she said and hated herself for admitting to it but still...."No I'm not!" She was furious. And immediately forgot about the pain in her thigh. That is until he lifted her up to put her on his jackle wolf friend. As he climbed up behind her, the arguement continued. "You are going to take it easy after the healer heals you." "I will not!" "Stubborn female." " Am not." Then they were off and Arrow Song immediately closed her eyes. She was tired. She had bristtled over his remarks but knew that he had only said them to take his mind off the pain for a while. High Ones, she was going to have to thank him again. Dart sighed as he felt her settle in his arms. He wanted the details from her, to learn who she was injured by and how. He decided to wait until after the healer healed her for his answers. He could wait and Arrow Song needed care. It had been difficult to banter with her back and forth. He wasn't used to controling his anger. When he was wronged, he attacked. But he had understood how close she had come to breaking down and how hard she had been trying to avoid it.   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
A few hours later, Dart had long since caught up with the band of elves but Arrow Song had choosen to wait until they stopped for the night before asking the healers to heal her. However, before he agreed or disagreed, she was asleep once more. Her injury zapping her stregnth. Now they were stopped for the night and Dart was furious. They were healers right? so why couldn't they..."What do you mean you can't heal her?!?!?!?" Dart exclaimed drawing every eye towards the small group. Arrow Song was still sleeping. She hadn't even stirred when he transfered her from his jackle wolf friend to the moss covered ground although she had protested when he let her go. She stirred and he immediately was quiet. Mentu and Sertia sat there looking at Arrow Song quietly and sadly. The injury was bad and needed tending but the tending would take time and little to no movement on her part. Thier main concern was the fever that was sure to start soon. Brith spoke in his lifemate's defense "You do remember that little conversation saying there are some of our people that we can not heal for some reason that none of us knows, right?" Dart cursed "Fine then help her in any way that you can." Mentu looked at him sharply "That wound needs to be sealed either by fire or by the needle. and thats after it gets throughly cleaned. Even with all of this, it is going it cause her quite a bit of pain, she will get a fever and we have no time to treat her on the run. Dart merely nodded and they waited until Arrow Song woke up a few mintues later. She choose to deal with the pain and the fever after she got sewed up. The healers braced themselves for the screams they were sure that she would make. She never made a sound. Sometime during the cleaning Dart came up and sat beside her. She immediately turned toward him and buried her face into his leg. By the time the needle cut into her skin, she blacked out from the pain.   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
AN: I know in the beginning I wrote that Arrow Song was Sertia's patient and she was. She had hurt herself and Sertia was keeping a very close eye on her non magic healing patient. It was also a way of trying to get her to deal with her families death like a shrink. (my pardon at the slang but I do not know how to spell that big long word).   
Hoped you enjoyed! Read and Review  
Next Chapter: Reactions, Recognition, Revelations 


	12. Comments From the Author

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story I am really glad that you liked it.  
I have plans for continuing The Dream Calling but only if I get more feed back.What should I change? would you like to met the main villian some more? I would love to here from anybody about my story the more comments the better (I am kind of shy about doing this and moly started at the urging of freinds and family.) As to my not posting in a long while my computer crashed completely. All of my files and such were lost particularly my two or three chapters ahead. (My teachers always said to make a back up of everything). While this is a major set back it is nothing in comparison to school. I had planned on post a new chapter sometime in May. Please write soon. If you don't want to formally review on Fanfiction.net my email is Cleresta@aol.com. On the title bar just metion something about my story and I'll read.   
Thanks again 


End file.
